Just a Game: The 72nd Hunger Games
by Pax Cronin
Summary: My name is Pax Romulus Cronin. I am from District 6 of the nation of Panem. I have been reaped to be in the 72nd Hunger Games. My father died when I was young and I now live with my mother and two brothers, one of which is a morphling addict. My story is a fierce one, I've been through a lot, and it is just starting...
1. Chapter 1: The Games

It had rained all day in District 6 the day of the reaping. That was of course before the ceremony and the actual reaping.

That morning, I had woken up early to my 7:30 standard. I just couldn't stop thinking about the reaping. For those fortunate enough to not know about the Hunger Games, I will provide a short introduction into the subject.

70 years ago, the tyrants who ran the Capitol needed a way to punish the twelve districts who had rebelled against them years earlier. So they created a sick and twisted game. The game included a reaping of 24 teens between the ages of 12 and 18. They would be randomly selected and then be trained in the art of survival and combat. Eventually they would be tossed into an arena created to kill off the "tributes," in a fast and orderly way. The tribute who remains until the end will be crowned champion.

The idea of the games is to remind the districts that the Capitol is all powerful. Also to remind the districts that the Capitol who feeds, protects, and lets them live can do whatever they want, and no one can rebel. But now it is used to show the power of the Capitol.

The winner of the games, usually the careers who are mostly from districts 1,2, and 4, get a house in the Victor's Village and as much money as they could ever need. The careers usually volunteer as tribute, they train from a young age for the games so that they can win the money and earn glory for their family and district. So I guess the whole "certain death" aspect of the games don't exist in those districts. But here in District 6 it is apparent every day.

In District 6, our main export is transportation. Which means that hovercraft you see, that lighting fast car that just zoomed by you, and that boat your fishing in came from here. Even though our export is transportation, we aren't allowed to leave/ Only citizens of the Capitol can. They like to spend their vacations in District 1, 2, and 4, but they LOVE visiting the old arenas, where they can visit the spots of tributes death, epic stories of survival that happened in that arena. They prefer to visit the 50th Hunger Games (or the 2nd Quarter Quell) arena where District 12's Haymitch won the games by flinging an axe over the force field around the arena, which flung back hitting his only opponent left, killing her instantly.

I loathe the Hunger Games, just the thought of being forcibly taken away from my home, is enough to make me break down in tears.


	2. Chapter 2: The Odds Are Not in Favor

Chapter 2: The Odds are not in favor

I wake up on the day of the reaping at my 7:30 standard. I hear the rain pounding on the roof of my apartment. I've been awake all night; I can never sleep on the night before the reaping. I wait silently, waiting for a sign of consciousness from my brothers Rom and Gear. Rom is my little brother, he's about 7 but Gear is 18. Then again, Rom won't wake up until 8:30 and who knows when he'll wake up. I finally here a noise in the kitchen, it has to be my mother.

I slowly move about my room stepping over clothes until I make it to the door. It creeks open, reveling the kitchen. It's a normal kitchen, brown cabinets and linoleum floors and counter tops, a bar in the middle is where we eat. My mother began cooking something; it looks like a ham, or maybe bacon.

My mom looks up from the pan and notices me standing in the kitchen, "Oh hey there Pax, sleep well?" she says, acting like it's not the reaping day.

"Not really," I reply, taking a seat at the table, "you know how I don't sleep well before the reaping."

"Well," she says, taking the food from the pan and placing it on a plate for me, "eat up, you'll need it."

I begin to poke at the food; it's a tan, like a turkey. I stare at the plate, "What is it?" I ask

"Well, the man at the market said it was a bird, but I'm thinking it's a ham." She replies frowning, "It's been tough, you know. After your father died."

"Please mom, stop. You know I don't like to talk about it." I reply, she nods and returns to cook another "bird."

My father unfortunately died last year. He worked in one of the factories that build trains for the Capitol. I can still remember the train, number 9, because it was going to transport livestock from the District 9 to be processed in the Capitol. One of the hydraulic lines broke on the lifter holding the locomotive. My father was crushed by the 78 ton train, killing him instantly.

Just then, Rom stumbled in, rubbing his eyes. His black hair was different from my brown hair. But we had matching pale skin. Rom hoped up on the bar, but my mom pushed his butt off it and he fell into a stool. "What's for breakfast?" he asks

"A bird," I shoot back

"What kind?"

"Bird"

"I know!" he shouts, "But what kind!"

"Pax! Please, Gear is still sleeping! Rom, it's a bird we don't what kind." My mom scolds, but at the same time not trying to wake Gear up.

Rom pokes at the bird and takes a little piece on his fork and tries to eat it. Out of the corner I hear a creek; it's the door to my room. Gear slowly walks out into the kitchen, he's slouched over, his skin is saggy and a pale yellow. He does morphling, a painkiller drug that gives you artistic illusions; it is highly addicting and is a huge problem for us in District 6. Teachers, political officials, teens, and my brother Gear all do the drug. When you walk down the streets of District 6 you'll see people with ugly yellow, sagging skin sleeping on the streets, begging for food, and mugging the passer byers.

Gear plops down on an armchair in our attached living room. He moans as he hits the cushion. The room turns terribly silent until my mother begins to speak, "Gear, honey, would you like some breakfast?"

For a while the room remains silent. I can hear Gear mumble, Rom runs over to Gear and puts his ear next to his mouth, and he begins to repeat what Gear has been mumbling, "I'm not hungry. That's what he's saying!" Rom returns back to the bird to munch down on it.

"Gear, you know food doesn't always come along a lot here in District 6, please eat honey." My mother said sweetly. She was right, we barely make enough money to get by, my mother makes money by teaching the mayor's daughter, Violet. Unlike Districts 1, 2, and 4 we don't have disposable money and food ton throw around, we take what we can to survive. By law, we have to be at the district square at noon. If we don't, well let's just say you'd prefer to be reaped. It's about 11:30 when the first whistle blows signally to send the kids to the square. Adult attendance is not mandatory, but most want to see if they're kid is safe.

I leave without hesitation. Gear still hasn't gotten dressed, I think he is drawing on his hand. Stuff like that makes him feel good.

While walking through the streets I began to see other kids from the district make their way to the square. The buildings in District 6 are pretty high

compares to the other districts. It's because of the transportation industry.

Most hovercrafts are at least ten stories. The tall factories remind me of the

cities that I had seen in books in school about the world before it "ended." but

clearly it didn't because I'm still here.

I get to the square after a brisk walk, the rain at this point has calmed down, occasionally spitting and then it stopped awhile back, but the gloomy sky that always blankets my district remained. I stand in line for the sign in station when I catch the eye of my mom leading Rom and Gear to the square. She takes Rom in her hand and grabs Gear's arm, he is still unresponsive, barely looking up. She deposits Gear in the line right as I get my finger tapped to identify me.

I'm directed into the inner most workings of the square where the rest of the fourteen year olds stand. I stand in silence as I've had for the past two years until a man in a striking silver suit walked up on stage.

His suit sparkles as the huge lights focus on him. His hair is a jet black with sparkles of diamonds in a gloss in his hair. He struts up to the microphone which is situated between the two glass bowls that has the boys and girls names for the reaping. He taps on the head of the microphone, as customary, and begins to speak in the normal Capitol voice. High pitches with a hint of speech coming from the back of the throat.

"Welcome District 6 to the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" he says into the

microphone, almost expecting applause. "My name is Xavier Rose and I'm

honored to be the Escort for this district! Before we get started,

let's watch the History of the Games!"

As he finishes, the red banners sporting the Capitals gold eagle with a red

background, turns into a video of the Capital. The glistening white skyline of

the city was clearly not stained by the blood of dead tributes and the people

they "took care of." A voice then begins to narrate the history of the games and

the conditions of which the games are played. Blah blah blah. I break I contact with the screen, and I notice that Xavier is quoting the video! Typical Capitol citizen.

Xavier then steps back from the microphone and goes over the bowl with the girl's names. "Oh yes!" he yells, "and may the odds be EVER in your favor." he tries to say in his nicest voice. He swishs his hand around the bowl eventually picking one. He carefully unfolds it and begins, "And the girl tribute for District 6 is Violet Pembroke."

It is always like this, silence until ,of course, the parents or the siblings cry out in anguish. After the usual 30 second silence, Violet steps onto the

stage, she's urged by Xavier who looks unaffected by the terror in her eyes. She

seems about my age if anything she was a year younger. Her dress matched her name. The dress added a much needed color to the gray district. He face looked like she watched a box of kittens drown in a river. Her voice, as she introduces herself, is shaky and filled with sobs and chokes. I feel bad, she has to know she is being sentenced to death, a death that she doesn't deserve. She then brushed her dark black hair back and looks out onto the crowd, making visible her stunning hazel eyes and soft red lips. She looks toward the mayor, wait, she's the mayor's daughter! The same one that my mother tutors! "May the odds be in your favor." I whisper under my breath.

Xavier then pushes Violet to the side and begins to talk again. He pushed his hair back in place; by this time I am beginning to think it's a wig. It would make sense, who has diamonds in their hair? Well, anyone from the Capitol would.

"Well may the odds be ever in your favor Ms. Pembroke! Now, for the male tribute!" he booms. Even though I might act cool on the outside at the reaping, but when It comes to the male reaping I always get nervous. My heart begins beating faster, harder, I start to feel a heart-attack coming on. I calm myself

by telling myself the odds have always been in my favor. I take a deep breath

and hold it as long as I can as he begins to pick the piece of paper out of the

bowl. I see him unfold it in his finicky hands that look tan as his face. He

purses his lips as he begins to pronounce the syllables of the tributes name.

"Pax Cronin!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Loss I Will Suffer

Chapter: 3 The Loss I will suffer

The echo of Xavier's voice eventually fades. I look around in shock, my expression is shared with the crowd. I dare not to look at my mom who I assume is holding Rom by the hand and then Gear, oh damn it, Gear I can't even, no, don't want to think about him.

I feel the eyes of the district fixed on me. I shake myself from the shock, grab my fear, and step out of line to walk to the stage. Xavier watches me as I climb the stairs, I look out onto the crowd of non-tributes and realize just unlucky I must really be. Xavier grabs my arm and pushes me to the microphone. He seems

rushed as he speaks, "Now what is your name?" he asks

"P-Pax Cronin." I say, my voice is shaky and uncertain of what squeaks might break out.

"And here we have it District 6! Your tributes for the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" Xavier yells.

In less than 30 seconds we are rushed into the District Hall. There we are put into rooms with a bed, desk, and chair. The room's walls are a mahogany with dark red floors. I see they spared no expense for the tributes I think to myself. A knock comes from the Peacekeeper guarding the door. What am I going to say no?

It's my mother she's holding Rom, who looks as if he witnessed a murder. "It's ok," I say to her, "Just take care of Rom and Gear, I'll be fine." I begin to break down. As I cry my mother caresses my head, she doesn't speak she just holds me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rom staring me down. I step toward him and grab his shoulder, his gray eyes staring back, "Rom, this means you're the man of the house."

He continues to stare at me as I give him a long hug. "What about Gear?" He asks

"Yeah," I say getting up to face my mother, "where is he?"

"He wanted to come in alone." she replies wiping tears away from her check.

"Great" I think to myself "five minutes alone with Gear crashing on the bed."

After the remaining two minutes go by, a Peacekeeper opens the door and escorts my mother and brother out and Gear in. For a minute we stare daggers at each other.

"I'm not high," he says, "I couldn't bring myself to do it. Just the thought of being reaped while high is too much."

"Well at least you don't have to deal with that now, you'll be 19 soon and you'll be out of the reaping." I say back

"Do you have a plan on what your going to do?" he asks

"N-no, not at all," I reply. After watching years of the Hunger Games I've learned to try to make an alliance with the people you know won't literally stab you in the back.

"Well, I've always thought about it. Personally, I'd try to leave the Careers alone. Go for the outlying districts like us, seven, and eleven. They just want to go home, they're not in it for the fame." he tells me, making him look like one of the mentors who will help me train.

"What about twelve?" I ask

"You mean the coal miners?" he says sarcastically, "Haymitch, they're mentor, won by luck! He's been drunk for every tribute he's 'supposed' to help! I give them two days tops!" he was right.

"Gear," I say softly "I know the odds are not in my favor, but while I'm gone can you try to stop doing morphling?"

He looks at me, "Yes, I'll stop doing morphling now and until you come back."

"No," I reply, "I want you to stop doing it forever. Morphling has messed you up too much."

Then ,all of the sudden, a Peacekeeper comes in in the standard white suit with matching white helmet. He takes Gear by the arm and leads him out. In. a matter of seconds another Peacekeeper opens the door and takes me by the arm. I'm lead through winding hallways to the train station.

The train, which I immediately noticed because it was the same kind, if not the one, that crushed my father. It was shining silver, like a bullet it could easily go 200 mph. I stepped on board and was immersed in the elegancy of the Capitol gone silver. Silver leather chairs and silver chandeliers. It looks like it's a factory, but not metal and no fear of being crushed.

I look around the car, I peek through the silver curtains and see the girl tribute, Violet, get escorted to the train. I quickly close the curtain and ran to one of the silver barstools.

I'm looking through a glass vial filled with a purple liquid when Violet came in. Her face is stained with tears. I almost feel compelled to hug her, but I don't.

She sits down in one of the chairs throwing her arms on her knees and begins to cry. I sit across from her, "Are you ok?" i ask, what a stupid question! I think, of course she's not ok!

She looked up from her lap and stared at me, "Yeah, I think I've realized my odds now."

"Do you have any talents?" I ask

"I'm pretty good at," she stopped, "why the hell am I telling you? Your my comparator once we set foot in that arena!"

All of the sudden, Xavier comes in. "Ah! That was pleasant!" he says, Violet and I remain in our somber faces.

"Pleasant?" Violet murmurs, "The Capitol and their silly games, are pleasant."

"Are you guys ready to meet your mentors?" Xavier says happily.

I nod my head politely while Violet folds her arms in displeasure. Xavier then gets up and proceeds out if the train car, there's an awkward silence for a few minutes until he returns with Luis Copper, my mentor; and Violet's mentor Penelope Cofeo.

Luis Copper walks over to me, he holds out his hand but I can't shake the feeling of meeting a celebrity. Champions of the Games are treated like nobles back in their district. Especially Luis Copper. His pale skin, which if you haven't noticed is a trait to District 6, was lightly complemented with his muscles. His dark black hair, also a trait of the district, was showing slight signs of aging, Luis has to be at least 40. He is the most famous of our tribute champions by the way he won.

It was the 43rd Hunger Games and Luis was 18, his last year of the reaping. When he reached the interview for the tributes, annually hosted by celebrity Ceaser Flickerman, Luis admitted to being a morphling addict. This shocked the Capitol. Just being in the presence of the drug is at least ten years in prison. He sucked the viewers in by telling them about his struggles with the drug and the harms of it. Needless to say, he got the most sponsors. When it came time for

the ending of the games it was Luis and the boy tribute from District 8. He refused to kill the boy openly in the arena, standing ontop of the golden cornucopia and screaming for the boy to come out and kill him. Eventually, the boy emerged from a plain of tall wheat. Luis helped the boy up the cornucopia and then spread his arms out in a cross like shape. He urged the boy the stab him, when he finally leaped for the kill, Luis grabbed the boy from the arm and flipped him onto his back. He took the knife and stabbed it into the boys heart.

The cannon signaling a tribute death boomed and Luis was taken by the Capitol's hovercraft and awarded the honor of champion of the games.

I stand there like I have no brain. Luis looks at me tilting his head and waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly snap out of it, "Mr. Copper, your my idol!" I say loudly, causing Violet and her mentor to look over.

Luis chuckles, "Am I now?" he says. This is true, ever since my father died I looked up to Luis for his creativity and cunning, two things I like to pride myself on.

I nod as Luis continues, "Pax," whoa I think, my hero knows my name! "Let me run down the basic procedure of the games for you. First, we arrive at the Capitol, we get you suited up for the crowd pleasing tribute parade, you wave smile, and then we take you to the apartment in the Training Center where you will train and prepare for the upcoming weeks. When that is finally over, you have the interview with Caesar Flickerman, you smile, share a story or two about home,

express your need to win and then you leave, simple enough yes? That night we watch the recap and then see your tribute number that the Gamemakers will give you, 1-12, let's aim for 12. Then, in the morning you'll be taken to the arena and the games will start. Well, I think that's a good enough summery," he congratulates himself with a drink from the blue vial.

"What do I do in the arena?" I ask

He ignores me and cuts into my sentence "This will be the hardest obstacle in your life, I can promise you that. But, no matter what happens in the arena you'll have a great loss that you'll suffer."


	4. Chapter 4: A Midnight Meeting

Chapter 4: The First One to Die, the Last One Alive

Luis's words sting me as the train slowly accelerates out of the station and onto the tracks to the Capitol.

The train really is a remarkable feet of engineering if I must say so myself. It floats a few feet off the ground and can glide along the tracks at a top speed

of 209mph which means that our trip, along with multiple pit stops for

refueling, will take us into arriving in the morning.

I stare out the fast moving country side of Panem, there's no way of telling

which district we are in. I try to look for signs of the districts. We won't go

into 12, 11, 7 for sure, I'm not very sharp on the districts positions. I just

know that District 6 is on a peninsula once called "Michigan."

It's about 5:30 when we are serve dinner. A yellow soup with carrots served in silver bowls. Followed by a roast stuffed with vegetables. When we finish we are served dessert, I can barely eat. I get up and proceed to my bedroom on the train.

I slide open the door and reveal the tiny train compartment that is my bedroom. I flip a switch and It looks just like the room in the Justice Building. I lay

my head on the pillow, finally realizing just the magnitude of what has happened

to me today.

I wake up at five in the morning, too early for everyone else, I think. I

slowly slide the compartment door open. I peak through the tight hallway, no

sign of life. I tiptoe my way to the main living area, where just yesterday I

was mesmerized by the exquisite tastes of the Capitol. It was the painstaking

attention to detail that must've impressed me. Now that I look back, the roof

was carved with tiny stars.

I slide open the door to the living area, in the day when it has increased

traffic, it slides open automatically. But now it is manual. I step into the

car, my nostrils immediately fill with the scent of morphilng. I search around

the compartment.

"Hello?" I say softly. "Is there anyone here?"

I begin to cough loudly. I have never been fond of the smell of morphling,

smelling it off Gear every evening was enough to get me sick. I just hope he

will stop the drugs, even if I don't come back.

Eventually, I find the source of the scent. It's nonetheless, Violet's mentor

Penelope Cofeo. I wasn't born when she won the games but all I know is that she

won by stalking the careers until the end when she snuck up behind them and slit

their throats. She looks about 60 maybe even 70. The morphling does that, it

makes your skin turn a sickish yellow and causes it to sag with disgusting warts

and boils on it. She has clearly been smoking it for a long time because her

skin is yellow and covered with warts. It doesn't seem to sag, so she's got that

going for her.

She takes the rolled up drug out of her mouth and with her free hand, offers me a seat. I sit next to her and she opens her mouth, I think to speak but only to puff away on the morphling.

After a few awkward moments of silence, she begins to talk, "Want a smoke boy?" she asks

I, almost insulted, refuse and she shrugs it off casually. "You know," she

begins "I have no faith in that Violet girl."

I sit there and stare out into the window with the zooming country flying by until it hits me: "She doesn't think Violet can win!" This is stunning, usually

mentors act like they have faith in the tributes! I begin to wonder what Luis

thinks of me. Does he have faith in me? What if I'm going to be one of the

hundreds of tributes lost in the games?

"Why not?" I shoot back, still recovering from my mental ordeal

"Eh, I just gotta feeling. After years if doing this thing I can pick out the

winner from the losers." she replies

"What about me?" I ask

She put the morphling down and comes in close to me, she whispers, "Your either going to be the first one to die, or the last one alive."

I sit there, soaking in what she has told me. Then again she is high.

"I know you're not mine to mentor, but if, no I'm sorry, when Violet dies, your getting the sponsor gifts that were meant for her." she continues

"That's nice, but I could never do that." I say modestly

She shrugs, but then quickly gets up to point a a light in the distance.

"Another pit-stop?" I ask

She shakes her head, "No, it's the last piece of civilization that you'll ever

see."


	5. Chapter 5: The Capitol

Chapter 5: The Capitol

I stare out the window, the Capitol quickly approaches off the horizon. The

light illuminates the dark sky, making it a dark purple. It's too far away to

see the exact details so I decide to head back to my room and try to sleep

before we arrive.

Once I get to my bedroom, slump on the bed, and close my eyes; the lights flash on. The light blinds me and I can't see. I hear the door open and I am take from the bed and led down the long, cramped hallway. I don't get a chance to look at my attackers but I do notice that we are changing cars.

I'm eventually led into another room with blinding light. I am stripped of my simple shirt and jeans that I wore to the reaping, and showered with warm water. I feel miscellaneous soaps and shampoos and conditioners wash my body. I didn't know a person could be as dirty as I am because the drain is swelled with dirty water. After a few minutes of washing I'm given a paper robe to wear and lead to a table, where I'm laid out like a dinner. I feel hands brush my short brown

hair. The lights are eventually dimmed and I see the people who have done this

to me. It's my prep team. They have crazy hair of neon colors that that stand

out even in this bright light. They have white masks on their faces as the scrub

my body and hair.

After about an hour of scrubbing, try leave me on a table with nothing but a paper dress on. A tall man or what looks like a man comes in a comes out my

hair. He leaves and then my stylist finally comes in. She brings me a silver

suit with a top hat that puffed smoke. I guess it's to symbolize my districts

transportation exports.

"You're lucky;" she says "silver is in right now."

I force myself to look up, I catch her blue hair and pale, pale skin. She has

tattoos around her eyes, they are blue like her hair and swell up to her forehead. I never got Capitol fashion.

"Darling you're gonna need to get up, I gotta put this suit on you and get your hair and makeup done before we arrive!" she snaps

I get up and she quickly dresses me up in the suit with a neat little bow tie

with spinning gears! It blows my mind what they do for the sake of fashion

around here!

I don't dare to ask her name, she looks too busy getting the last touches to fix up my suit. Eventually she leads me to another car where another stylist does my hair. It doesn't take long, I'm wearing a hat. The makeup is next, this

surprisingly takes long. So many colors, shades of blue, red, tan, silver. One

by one the fix my face to look appealing to the crowd.

Tonight is the tribute parade where we have to sit in horse drawn chariots and wave to a crowd. I never really got the whole idea of it, dress up the tributes that you're eventually going to kill. Eh, another weird Capitol fad.

She finishes and I personally think I look stunning! My top hat begins to spew puffs of smokes and my bow tie spins its gears. My face looks different though, more color, that's what it is.

I then feel the train lurch forward. We've arrived at the Capitol. I am

dismissed from the makeup chair and I run to the nearest window. As I run, my

stylist pulls my hat and bow tie off, I look back and she mouths the words "Your

outfit is supposed to be a surprise!"

I finally get to a window and peer through it. I see a lot of Capitol residents

dressed in their outrageous outfits. They notice that I'm peering out and

instantly flock to the window and start waving. I politely wave back and smile.

Luis Copper comes from behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder, it scares me at first but then I realize that he's doing it for publicity. He casually smiles and waves. We then walk away from our adoring fans and he begins to talk.

"These Capitol folks, all they want is a good show. So tonight at the parade

smile and wave but most importantly wink at a couple of teenage girls in the

audience. Believe me, they will lose it. Then they will beg their rich daddies

to support you in the games and there you go, a way to get sponsors." he says

"That's genius!" I yell excitedly

Luis nods politely, just then Violet comes in she looks angry. She pushes me to the side and begins to unfold the window. While she waves to the crowd, I catch a glimpse at her outfit for the parade. A silver dress with gears that spun. But

her hair her hair Is in a beehive, when she turns around I begin to see smoke

puff from it.

She frowns at me, "I see you've already got them wiled up."

I nod and smile, "You look amazing!" I say

She replies by saying under her breath, "The soon to be victor has to look her best!"

I ignore her and get ready to get off the train.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tribute Parade

Chapter 6: The Tribute Parade

It's around seven now and I've just gotten to the departure hall for the tribute parade. I enter with violet, both of our outfits spewing smoke and making noises with the grinding gears. I look away for a moment, looking at the magnificent horses that will pull our chariot when I realize that Violet is no where to be found. I search around looking for her, no luck. I eventually find her, chatting

it up with the careers. I don't even bring myself to go over there. I remember

what Gear told me: "Stay away from the careers." I walk over to one the

districts he did tell me to partner up with, seven.

I walk over cautiously to the girl from seven. I can tell it's her because she

is wearing a dress made of leaves. She is skinny and blonde, her face is pure of

imperfections. This is different from people from outlying districts. Usually

our faces are dirty and greasy. Then again, she probably had the same kind of

shower I did, I don't know how I look now.

I greet her in the traditional tribute way, "Pax Cronin, District 6."

She turns around and smiles, "Claire Willow, District 7."

For a minute we stand in silence smiling at each other. "I think we should be allies." she breaks the silence randomly. Clearly she is desperate for an ally.

"Wow," I say shocked, "ok yeah that's a good idea. Is it just us?"

"No, we also have the boy from my district and the girl from eleven. I've been talking to my mentor and she thinks that the four of us can overcome the

careers." she says with confidence

"And what do we do when it's just the four of us?" I ask, throwing a wrench into her well thought out plan.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out ourselves when the time comes." she replies

Just then a voice rang out in the hall, "Welcome Panem! I'm your host Caesar Flickerman here love in the Capitol for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! Tonight we introduce our tributes in the famed Tribute Parade! We ask now that you here in our whopping 100,000 person audience to please take their seats and for our lucky tributes to please take their positions on the chariots so we may begin!" his voice cut off and we all boarded our separate chariots. The chariots all

looked the same, except for the different pair of tributes on it.

The National Anthem of Panem began, after which the first chariot left the hall. District One first followed by two, three, four, and five. Before I knew it,

Violet and I were standing in front of the giant doors. On the other side, we

would be introduced to the Capitol audience. The doors opened and our chariot

took off. I heard the voices of the individual 100,000 Capitol citizens

attending. I can here my mother crying at home as the doors closed behind us. We

took down the long strip, I remember what Luis said, "Wave to the teenage girls,

they'll love it."

So I do. To say the least every woman in the stadium goes berserk! I wink, wave, and do a casual head nod. Violet just looks at me with a smile, but inside she's screaming, wanting to rip my face off. We reach about half way through the aisle when I notice that District 7 has just entered. Nothing different with their

applause.

Eventually all of the districts arrived. We are directed in a crescent shape

around a podium. President Snow steps up. His hair is loyal to his name and he

surprisingly has wrinkles.

The anthem plays again, the stadium silences until the end when President Snow begins to speak, "Welcome to the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! And let me just say, I am very pleased with what the Gamemakers have in store for us all! I suspect that it will be a great games!"

"Oh God, that must mean that a lot of us are going to die, quick!" I think to

myself

I am unable to hear the rest he has to say, I just feel the chariot lurch

forward, trotting into another hall. There we are greeted by Luis, Penelope, and

Xavier. I look over to Claire, she winks and I smile. Violet then looks at me in

frustration, "You're kidding me right? Please Pax I know that the schools in our

district aren't that good, but I suspected better of you! District 7!" she

yells smacking me upside the head, "I swear, you're the most irritating person in

all of Panem!"

"Oh whatever Violet, I saw you with those idiot careers!" I say back, our group is now the only ones left, "You'll get yourself killed! They will turn on you in your sleep!"

Luis then grabs my arm, pulling me into the elevator. Violet was left with

Penelope. As we ascend to the 6th level for our apartment, I decide to fill Luis

in on what happened. I tell him about Violet and the careers, he nods, stroking

his stubble. We step out of the elevator when I remember something important, "I

forgot to tell you! Penelope told me that she didn't have faith in Violet! She

said that I was either going to be the first one dead or the last one alive!

Isn't that awesome!" I say excitedly

"Pax, she's been doing morphling for thirty plus years, she doesn't know who the he'll you are, who I am, and who Violet is. She tells all of my tributes that,

I've even had a tribute kill their partner because that woman told him he had

to! Please Pax, if you do one thing right in this world, don't kill your

partner. You'll be hated for it, even at home." he cuts off as Violet and

Penelope emerge from the elevator. Violet sneers at me, I quickly turn around

and go to bed, I'll need my rest for training.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

I wake up to a black headed woman in the corner of my room. I stare her down, what do I do? Ask who she is? Ask what she wants? I don't even know what time it is. I slowly rise from the bed and cautiously walk toward the woman, she's

holding folded clothes. Do people in the Capitol have slaves as dressers? I

don't know. It's that time of the morning when my mind is asleep but my body is

ready to take on the day.

"Yes?" I ask her.

She stands their smiling at me. "Put these on?" I ask. She nods politely and I take the clothes from her hands and place them on the bed. She instantly takes

off into the corridor to the living area. "That was weird." I say to myself as I

get dressed. The clothes are a black with blue lining; similar to other training outfits for tributes this one is simple but effective.

After I am changed I go to the dinky area of the apartment where I see Xavier carefully eating fruit. Today his hair is red, his suit matching.

"Finally! Your awake!" he booms. He nods to the woman who was in my room, she grabs a plate of pancakes and sets them in front of me. "Cut them for him," he says sternly to the woman. She does what she is told.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask him, "Who is this lady?"

"My heavens, did you learn nothing about the Capitol boy?" he says, "This is an avox. They are prisoners of the Capitol and they are forced to serve. And don't dare try to talk to them, their tongues are cut out so they can't talk. all

you'll get is a whole bunch of mmhgmmmm and mammolk. It's purely entertaining at first, but after a while, plan disgusting after a couple minutes of it!" he

says, eating fruit in between breaths and talking.

"Where is everyone?" I ask

"Well Violet, that prissy primodonna didn't get to sleep for a couple of hours after you. I suspect she'll be asleep until 10, oh dear she'll be late for

training!" he says, "Luis is doing some mental exercise, he says that when he's

stressed out he does it, I read that he did it to overcome morphling! Can you

believe that! I bet you'd want to tell your dear brother about that!"

Apparently in the Capitol, nothing is off the table in conversation.

I ignore his comment on Gear. How does he know anyway? Did they interview my family or something? I hope they didn't interview Rom. That would honestly be devastating, hearing his POV on things.

Luis comes to the table after a few minutes, I'm halfway down my pancakes. "Ready for training?" he asks confidently.

"I guess," I reply, "I don't really have a talent that I can use. Except of

course my wit." Xavier rolls his eyes.

"That's exactly what Violet said about you! She said you're an irritating idiot, who will die in the bloodbath. I disagreed I said you both will go far, but she

just smirked and the made an awful comment about my shirt! How dare she?" Xavier chimed in.

"Well the best part of training is that it gives you time to learn what your

good at!" Luis said.

"When do I have to start training?" I ask

"About ten."

"What time is it now?" I shoot back

Xavier checks his watch, "9:30"

"What can I do for half an hour?" I say

"What do I look like? Your time keeper?" Xavier says, "Just stay here, I can tell you about Capitol Couture! It's Panem's premier publication!"

"Uh, I'm good. Is there like a Tv so I can watch the reapings or something?" I ask, Xavier rolls his eyes again and opens an issue of Capitol Couture. He points to an Avox and she leads me to my room. She hands me a remote of sorts and I turn it on. The channel on the TV is CTV "The Capitol's leading source of news and entertainment!"

On right now is "The 70th Hunger Games, Tribute Report." Strangely, this episode is mine. A voice speaks up, it's a man.

"Hello and welcome back to the Hunger Games tributes! So far we heard the gripping story of Thom from District 3, and his story about his near death

experience. And who can forget District 2's Mason who shared his dream to become a peacekeeper! What an inspiration! Now we have the story of District 6's Pax Cronin! Pax grew up in the middle of bustling District 6 with his mother Mer,

father Gear Sr., And brothers Gear Jr. And Romulus aka Rom. Pax's life was

relatively normal, his father , a mechanic on trains, spent a lot of time with

him and his brothers. Gear and Pax grew into best friends. But tragedy struck

one day last year when Pax's beloved father was crushed by a train when the

hydraulic line broke, sending train number 9 hitting the ground. No one else was

hurt in the accident. After the accident, Pax and his family moved to the

northern part of District 6, there to make more money, Pax's mom began to tutor

Violet Pembroke, yes the very same tribute reaped this year to go against Pax!

Certainly, this will be an interesting games!" I turn off the TV and break down

crying. I can't die. I just can't. I can't for Rom, my mother, and I can't for

Gear. I can't let Violet die either, if she does then my mother will be out of

work. I don't even want to think about it, Rom signing up for the Tessera,

putting his name in an extra three times just for food. It's sickening.

Luis comes in, "You saw the Tribute Report didn't you?" he asks sitting on the bed

"Yeah, and I've realized something. Violet cannot die." I say

"Trust me Pax, she won't live. I just talked to Penelope, she told me about

Violet teaming up with the careers. She told me her whole plan. Apparently

Violet is going to kill the careers in their sleep." he replies

"They'll kill her first." I say stoically, "Honestly Luis , do you think she'll

get far? Do you?"

"Well no, but"

"Exactly, I might have to strike a deal with the careers myself to have her

killed." I say back, staring into space

"What's the matter with you?" he asks

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated with the bio on me." I say

"Well, it's about time to go. You up for training?"

"Sure, as ready as I'll ever be."

We leave the bedroom. Violet emerges from her bedroom, "And where are you going?" she asks cockily

"Training, and I see you'll be late." I reply looking at her, hair frizzy and

eyes still filled with sand.

"Grr! Where the he'll is Penelope! Probably getting high, that old bitch!"

This lights a spark in Luis. "Don't you ever speak about her like that!" he

yells, "Remember, we control your fate. Remember that you brat."

We enter the elevator, inside already is District 12. Luis nods at Haymitch who reeks like alcohol. "Poor tributes" I think "they must know their death is

imminent. The girl, with straight black hair is tall, I don't know her name. She

is chubby though. The boy is small and looks 12 years old. He shares the same

black hair but he has deep black circles around his eyes. He hasn't had much

sleep.

We arrive finally in the basement like Training Center. The walls Nd floors are a reflective black with ropes and steel across it, I guess for some kind of

climbing training. I notice that the careers are here already, they are

stretching.

I pull Luis aside, "What do I focus on?"

"Focus your attention in this order: first try the knives, if you find them easy stay for an hour, you have until 5 in the afternoon. Then go for the bow,

followed by the sword. Tomorrow we'll focus on the edible foods and how to make

camp. Later on we'll focus on strength and everything else. And at the end we'll

wrap it up by training with them all."

I nod and head over to a circle that has formed in the middle of the training

center, I look over at Claire she smiles and pulls a piece of hair off her face.

I then hear the elevator open, it's Violet, she stumbles in. Penelope chuckles

along with the careers as she trips and lands on her knees behind the circle.

A black woman with very short hair begins to speak to the circle, "Welcome Tributes, and on behalf of the training staff, may the odds be in your favor!" she shouts, "Here we have stations set up: archery, knife throwing, sword play, mace work, throwing, and hand to hand combat. We also have also set up fire

making, camouflage, snares, edible plant classification, and water purification.

For the next week, you'll spend your time here. Good luck!" she steps off and we

all disperse.

I find Claire with the girl from 11. She introduces herself as Demi, she doesn't say her last name. Demi's skin is a cocoa color. Her hair is overgrown and

crazy. She is also very round, almost too big for her district. District 11's

industry is agriculture, mainly fruits and vegetables. They pretty much support

Panem. You would think that it's rich, and it's people healthy and rich but it's

actually the poorest district. Children are forced from a young age to work the

fields, many of them are malnourished and skinny. I'm reminded of Xavier's

salad, full of luscious fruit that was picked from one of those tiny children.

I am then introduced to the boy from Claire's district. His name is Caleb

Abrams. He is tall and pale with huge muscles. He has black hair. People from his

district don't really have a specific look to them.

After making a few light pleasantries I split off from them all to practice. The knife station is packed so I move onto the archery station.

I pick up a bow and aim it at a dummy target, I pull the string back and

concentrate on the head of the target. I let the arrow fly, well fall, it barely

gets passed the one meter mark. I hear chuckles from Violet and the Careers.

Violet looks so out of place there. Mason, the boy from District 2 is at least

17, he has dark brown hair and he is ripped. I'm sure he's been training his

whole life for this moment. The girl from his district has matching hair, her

face is tight, her smile is bright. She looks about 16. The boy and girl from

District 1 have blonde hair and they have their share of muscles. It seems this

year that the careers only consist of Districts 1&2 not the usual 1,2, and 4

deal. And then their isViolet, standing on the outskirts of the careers, almost

in their shadows. Her skinny body has never lifted a weight in her life.

I decide to move on to the swords, since it has been only a couple of minutes since I just got here. I pick up a heavy sword and feel it in my hand, i

would've never thought I would be here, holding a sword, possibly preparing to

take the life of someone in this room. I spar with the attendant who is a

wonderful partner. In a matter of minutes I've broken into a sweat. I focus on

the sword for the rest of the hour. It's relieving to know that If I needed to

resort to hand to hand combat, I have a chance.

It's nine thirty five now so I decide to go against Luis's orders and I go to

the tree climbing station. I begin to grasp the trunk of an oak tree when I hear

Claire, "You're holding the trunk wrong." she then demonstrates proper tree

holding techniques. I mimic them and soon enough, I climb to the top. Claire

quickly meets me there and she tells me about District 7.

"Unlike the other districts, we live in towns that are scattered across the

district. We train in school how to hold axes and how to chop down trees and we

study the many species of trees. It's simply amazing how many trees there are!

Redwoods and Oaks and Firs! Gosh, I miss home right now." she explains

"Damn, she really wants to get home," I think. I tell her about life in District 6. She is fascinated by the tales of machinery and trains.

"Ok so let me get this straight," she says, "y'all build trains and hovercrafts

and stuff but you can't stand being on them?"

"Yeah yeah I know." I say

"Damn, back in District 7 we love trees. I mean LOVE them."

"Yeah well we are from two different districts." I say

"I hate these games," she says, "everything about them screams hate. I hate the fact that we have to kill each other, I hate the fact that people have to

watch." the gong signifying the days end rings out and we all rush to the

elevator.

"Damn it," I think, "Luis is going to lose it when he learns I spent the whole day chatting it up in a tree."

The next day I become even better with the sword, but I am REALLY good with a knife. I can land a target in the head from twenty feet away! The trainer says it's because of my concentration when throwing. But it's been two days and the games are sneaking closer and closer.


	8. Chapter 8: Training Scores

Chapter 8: The Training Score

I've been training hard for the past two days, all for a number between 1 and 12 to rate how good we are and how good of odds we have. The tributes with low scores tend to die off first.

Me and Violet sit quietly waiting for the door to open. I say nothing to her, I despise her. She's not even going to play to the audience that we like each

other. Tributes from the same district tend to stay together, but she has

decided to flip that upside down and go with the careers and she's supposedly

going to "kill them off."

The door rises and Violet glances back at me. I look forward; any sympathy she wants from me won't be shone. But secretly I hope she fails miserably. Not to sound like an ass but if she gets a low enough score the careers will kill her off. The other tributes will put a target on her back, she won't last the first night.

Violet ends her turn fairly quickly and soon it's my turn. I shake the

butterflies from my stomach and I swagger into the training center. Before me

are all of the stations.

I feel the eyes of the 20 Gamemakers staring me down. I pick up a knife, aim it at the dummy and let it fly, landing deep into the heart. I pick ip the other

one and fling it into the heart.

I can tell their impressed, not everyone can master knife throwing you

know! I begin to get cocky. So I put the knife down and pick up a sword, an Avox

pushes a dummy in front of me. I put on my most angered face and slice the head

off the dummy. I feel that they Gamemakers are getting bored so I decide to wrap

it up.

But before I leave I throw a knife into the dummy, you know, for looks.

Violet, Penelope, Xavier, Luis, and I sit on the couch I the large living room, waiting for the announcement of the Training Scores. Eventually the program comes on.

"Happy Hunger Games Panem!" it's Caesar Flickerman, he's the MC for the public, "Today our 24 brave tributes received their training scores from the Gamemakers! After careful deliberation, here are their scores:

District 1

Ruby- 9

Viktor- 10

District 2:

Barbara-8

Mason-11"

Everyone in the room gasps.

"Is he that good?" Luis says

"Oh heavens yes! He wanted to be a Peacekeeper you know! He's MY favorite." Xavier says, all the eyes in the room stare at him, "What?"

"District 5:" Caesar continues

I'm getting even more scared, our district is next! What if I get a two! What if I'm going to be the first one to die?

"District 6:"

"Here we go" Penelope says

"Violet- 1"

"One! You're kidding me!" violet yells, Luis shushes her

"Pax- 7"

I'm overjoyed to say the least! But I have to remain silent for District 7, I

have to know what Claire got.

"District 7:

Claire-6

Caleb-10"

I can feel Luis pat me on the back, I look over to him, he whispers, "Nice work Pax."

It's District 11's turn now:

"Demi-5

Ken-2"

The picture of Ken flashes on the screen, no wonder he has a two, he's 12, poor kid.

I think about Ken and miss the names of the kids from twelve, I think they got a 1 or 3, normal for citizens of twelve.

Xavier turns the television off, "Well, that was interesting! Pax, I might have to rearrange my bets!" Xavier says

Violet storms out of the room.

"Well, I was going to suggest going to bed but she clearly beat me to it!"

Xavier says cheerfully. I chase after Violet, "Remember, interviews tomorrow!"

Xavier yells.

I knock on Violet's door. No answer. I open the door. She's on the bed crying.

"Go away!" she sobs

"Violet, it's me, Pax,"

"Oh great, Paxy-poo how are you?" she says sitting up, wiping tears off her face.

"I know we don't get along great but," I say, "may the odds be ever in your

favor."

She slaps me across the face, "Save your sappy love shit for that bitch from

seven."

"Whatever Violet, good luck with the careers, you might be as to get a few words to them before they kill you off," I leave it as that and I leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9: The Interview

Chapter 9: The Interviews

I wake up in a good mood. Last night I got a 7 as my Tribute Score and I told off Violet! But my mood suddenly changes, tonight are the Tribute Interviews.

Tomorrow is the Games.

It's seven at night when we are herded backstage of the interviewing stage. In less than an hour I'll be on stage, one on one with Caesar Flickerman.

I'm dressed in a light blue suit, my stylist said it would "Show how young I am. The bright, airy colors will show how light your soul is and show the audience

that your innocent but willing to kill." Well whoever said a picture is worth a

thousand words, clearly meant fashion.

First up, Ruby from District 1. The audience cheers when she walks out. She's in a red sparkly dress, Caesar, in his signature blue suit and matching blue

hair and olive skin.

They talk about home life, the Capitol, and other silly things. I zone out for

her interview and her partner's. The only interview I listen to is Mason's. I

have to admit out of everyone here he scares me the most.

"Mason, Mason how are you?" Caesar says

"Caesar, I am wonderful!" Mason replies. His black hair and light skin are

visible under his black tux and black top hat. Very old fashioned

"Mason," Caesar says, "What were you thinking when you volunteered?"

"Oh so he's a volunteer." I think, "Good to know that he doesn't have a fear for death."

"Well, I was thinking about the eternal glory, the riches, and helping my family get by." Mason replies. The eyes of Panem are fixed at this moment. A tribute with a broken family! What a good show!

"Oh, my Mason! I would have never guessed! If you don't mind me asking, why DID you volunteer?" Caesar asks. The audience is carefully watching. Expecting a sob story.

"Well, my brother was in the 70th Hunger Games. But when that dreadful dam broke, he drowned. He had signed into the Peacekeeper academy mere hours before the reaping. He was going to be the star of the family, he was my hero. But

after he drowned, I began to see my family waste away. My mother, killed

herself." Mason says, holding back the tears, "And my father, my poor father.

Turned to morphling and was arrested. I haven't heard from him in so long. I

miss him."

I know at this point Panem has chosen her favorite, and it was Mason. The room begins to tense up as the rest of te conversation goes on:

"My, my, Mason I must say, out of my years of interviews I haven't heard such a sad story!" Caesar continues. The buzzer for the allotted three minutes buzzes and Caesar gets up holding Mason's arm and yells his name. Only to have to sit down a moment later when the girl from three comes up.

As Mason walks down the stairs leading backstage everyone in the room applauds him. Giving him hugs and high fives. I know, that when I get up, I must blow the crowd away.

Violet's three minutes are almost up. Her interview bores the audience. She

talks about the most stupid things: her life in our district, her dad as mayor,

her dog. I can't help but to yawn. Caesar asks about her low score, she shrugs

it off and says, "Who cares anyways? It's just a number." As she walks off the

audience claps politely, thankful to move on.

I step up on stage. My nervous go away and I walk over to Caesar who is standing up to greet me. I shake his hand strongly and with a strong smile. We sit down and begin to chat:

"Pax, now that is an odd name." he says

I chuckle, "I've never met anyone named Caesar!" I say jokingly. The audience laughs along.

"Does everyone in District 6 have such fascinating names?" he asks

"Uh, well kind of. Well my brothers names are Gear and Rom so yeah, we do!" I say back

Caesar finishes laughing, "So how do you like the Capitol? Is it everything

you've expected it to be?"

"Oh yes I love it!" I say, "I've always been a fan of architecture so coming

here has always been a dream of mine." I'm being honest, I always have and I

love the Capitol city, just not the government.

"That's wonderful! Maybe if you win you can come and visit when on the Victory Tour!" Caesar says excitedly.

"Defiantly!" I reply

"How do you feel about your training score?" he asks

"Confident, it makes me feel that I can do this. I'm very proud of it in fact."

I reply

"So I, along with many of the other beautiful people out in Panem, was touched by your story!" he says changing the subject. "Last year your father, crushed by a train. That must be heart breaking."

"It is, it is. But everything happens for a reason." I say

"Is that sort of your motto?"

"I guess it is now." I reply

"Do you have anything to say?" he asks

"Yes. District 6. This is for you."

"May the odds be ever in your favor Pax!" Caesar says

The buzzer sounds and I immediately stand up, Caesar grabs my arm and raises it high, "Pax!" he yells and the room erupts with cheers.


	10. Chapter 10: The Launch

Chapter 10: The Launch

I wait anxiously in the apartment. We'll be taking off for the arena soon. I

pace back and forth in the apartment before the speaker comes on, "District 6."

I look to Luis who is standing near the elevator. He nods and takes Leto the Training Center, Violet and Penelope appear a few minutes later. We are put in a car and driven an airfield, housing a giant hovercraft. Violet is led by

Penelope to the craft. As they approach, a rope ladder drops down. Violet goes

up to it and hoists herself onto the first step but then she is trapped in s

tracker beam and she is lifted up.

Luis pats my shoulder and we walk slowly to the ladder. As we get closer I feel like he has to tell me something. As we reach the ladder he sticks out his hand.

I firmly shake it. "I've never had as much trust in a tribute as I have in you."

he says. I am grateful and give him a hug.

"Thank you." I say back.

I walk to the ladder. When I'm on the first step I am trapped in the tracker

beam. I am lifted up into a sea of white. I am grabbed by the arm and helped up

aboard. When my eyes finally adjust, I see the grim surroundings. It's gray and

mechanical everywhere. Two Peacekeepers come from behind and lead me to the

tribute seating area.

It's gray in here too. All of the tributes from Districts 1-5 and Violet are

here. I am put into a seat next to Violet an the strap me in. The tributes are

face to face on this ride. It must be to make us look at who we are going to

kill. Well I'm across from Mason, so I hope he's not thinking the same thing

about looking at our prey.

I here footsteps, it's Clair. They lead her into the chair next to me and they

strap her in. She's facing Barbara. She has fair skin and chestnut hair.

She looks innocent enough. She must've been reaped.

I see to my left, Clair squirm around in her seat for something. It's a

notepad. Before Caleb sits down she writes me a note. As the Peacekeepers leave,

she passes it to me.

"Pax, here's our plan." it reads in sloppy handwriting, "Me, you, and Caleb are staying at the Cornucopia, while Demi goes off to hunt and find food and to set

up camp. She said that she will set it up in the west."

I write back, "How do we know when to get out of the Cornucopia?"

"Stay close to me, trust me you'll know."

The remaining tributes fill in the seats. Then a medical technician comes over to us with a gun like instrument. She says coldly to each tribute, "Give me your arm."

When she reaches Violet, Violet gets angry, "What is it?" she says

"Tracker, so we know where you are and how your doing."

"Oh no, you're not putting that in me!" Violet says loudly.

Two Peacekeepers come over and restrain her ad the technician drives the needle into his arm. She screams and curses at the three of them.

The technician comes overt me and I hold out my arm. The needle pierces my arm as I feel a sharp pain. Just then, everything becomes real. I start to panic.

Like, scary panic. I feel sick to my stomach and I am jittery. I can hear the

roar of the engine of the hovercraft and I start getting even more scared. Us

from District 6 hate moving, the only reason I was calm on the train was because

I could feel my father's presence. Scary I know, but it worked.

After an hour or two of flying we land. All I see is bright light as it floods

the seats we are in. I force my eyes open. I cant see. I hear screaming from my

side, it's Violet. She's cursing. I am then pulled from my seat, I feel two arms

take me and lead me down a hallway. I am taken to a room with normal light. As

my eyes adjust I see my stylist. She is sitting on a stool in the corner of the

room. The room is metallic, everywhere, metal floors and walls. In the other

corner is a plastic tube.

"Well, get over here!" my stylist says

I follow her instructions. She dresses me in black cargo pants, leather boots, skintight socks, and a slick hoody, easily used to deflect the cold and rain.

There's a tv in the corner of the room.

"Will you be watching?" I ask, pointing to it

"Honey, the world will be watching." she replies

I'm not surprised, watching the Games is mandatory in all of Panem. And since we are the only people left on Earth, the world is Panem. There is nowhere to go, just Panem. You can try to run away, like I thought about when my dad died. I

could run down the tracks. Only I could've only gotten a mile before a train

squashes me or the Peacekeepers shoot me down.

"Tributes, please enter your launch pads." says a half human voice.

I look at my stylist, "Any words of good luck?"

"No, now go out there and give us a good show!" she replies nastily

I step in the plastic tube. The same half human voice begins to count down from one minute. A pane of glass slides between me and the launch room as I feel the pad rise up.

It gets pitch black as I rise up. Fear envelops me. In a matter of minutes, I

could be dead, a killer, or worse being wounded slowly bleeding out. The worst

part is: my family has to watch the whole thing. I hear my heart in my ears.

I finally reach the surface. The light blinds me but as I get my bearings

straight I make out where I am. The Cornucopia is right in front of me, the mouth wide open with weapons and supplies. This year, the weapons are on the rim

of the Cornucopia while the much needed supplies like the food and tents are

inside. Tempting to any tribute in need of shelter, the Cornucopia is usually

where the Games start and where they end. It's gold shell is twinkling.

I then look around. I am next to the boy from three and the girl from five. I am cautious not to lose my footing, if I do then I am blown to smithereens. The

mines under me are incredibly sensitive. One time, a girl's district token fell

off her shirt and she was blown up. Pretty scary.

My heart still beats loud as the clock on top of the Cornucopia reaches 20. I want to survey the surroundings. Behind me is a tall mountain, up the mountain

is a forest which looks like a nice hiding spot, and to my left is a huge lake.

To my right are plains miles and miles of plains. Compared to the other arenas,

this one is decent. The clock hits ten seconds.

I try to find Clair. She is about five over to my right, she nods to me. I

focus my attention on the weapons. There's a nice pack of knives near Violet who

is about ten away from me. I look back at the clock:

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Please review I wana hear what you think! Also! I have a forum for HG story writers that want more reads for their stories! It's pretty good so check it out! Also I have a twitter account: PaxCronin THere you'll get all the up-to-date information on what's going on in the stories! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Bloodbath

**A/N: "Yes!" you say to yourself. "THe Bloodbath is finally posted!" you repeat. Yes, yes the BLoodbath is posted, just FYI it's very bloody and there are some curse words... I also have a twitter so follow me and I'll follow back :) /#!/PaxCronin Enjoy guys! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Bloodbath

The gong sounds in the arena and we all take off. Some toward the lake, to the forest, none to the field, and a lot to the Cornucopia. I remember the plan:

stay and fight. I can hear in my head Luis cursing my name as I charge for a

sword near my feet. I run over and grab it. I look up and see the boy from five

get stabbed by Violet, who has taken the knives.

I begin to run for more supplies. I look to my left as Caleb kicks the boy from three to get an axe. But I can't find Clair. I run over to a backpack that is

sitting near the mouth of the horn. As I quickly grab it, I am picked up from my

jacket by Mason. My worst fear has come true, Mason has got me. But I have my

sword and I jab him in the chest he quickly drops me and I grab the bag and

continuously look for supplies.

On the outskirts is another pack on knives. I run over but I'm tackled by the girl from eight. She has a knife in her hand and she kicks my sword away. I crawl back to the pack of knives and take one out as she lurks forward. She lands on me. Stabbing me in the arm but I get her in the heart. I push her off of me and then I grab the rest of the pack. I decide to leave my sword but as I try to round the horn, I see Ken from Demi's district. He is cuddled up in a ball on the launch pad. He sees me and quickly runs for a bow. He shoots one but misses. I dodge his other arrows. I try to show him I mean no harm but he leaped toward me an tries to bash my head in with a rock. I have no choice but to throw him off of my and throw a knife right in his leg. He bends down and he feels the wound. He collapses on the ground. His dark skin is soon covered in blood. What have I done? I have killed an innocent 12 year old!

I continue around the Cornucopia, looking for Clair, but instead I see more death. The chubby girl from twelve is tackled by the boy from ten. He gets up, and kicks her, and then he takes her bag. As he runs away, he is stabbed by Barbara from District 2.

But out of the corner of my eye I see Clair run into the forest, so I follow

close behind. Tree branches smack me in the face as I chase her. I hope she knows it's me, not someone trying to kill her.

For someone from seven she's a pretty good runner, I can barely catch up. I

follow her until we reach a camp set up by Demi.

"How'd it go? Who's dead? Who's injured" she asks frantically as I take the backpack off along with the knives.

I catch my breath, "I stabbed Mason, girl from eight is dead, and boy from," I pause, "eleven." I say.

Demi stands up slowly, "Ken is, dead?" she asks

I nod, "Yes unfortunately, yes."

"Who?" she yells, "Who killed him Pax! I need to know who to kill!"

"Demi wait, he tried to attack me!" I yell

"You bastard!" she yells Clair tries to silence her. "I promised him I would get him home! Pax, I promised him that!"

"Demi, if it makes it any better, I can never forgive myself for it!" I say

Demi calms down, "Clair?"

" I killed the girl from three, and the boy from three. If I get out of this, I'm never visiting District 3." she says

Demi nods, "Where's Caleb?"

I had forgotten about him. Where was he? Maybe he's waiting in the trees to strike when we aren't looking.

We help Demi set up a lean-to as a camp. Our camp is between a group of trees. It's cozy. We have a fire in the middle, our lean-to to the north, and an open

area so we can look out into the forest.

After an hour we hear the cannons signifying a tribute death. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom,. Nine, nine dead. Fifteen left. Usually much more die in the Bloodbath.

"Who do you think is dead?" Demi asks

"Well, we have the girl from 8, the boy and girl from 3, Ken, and Mason." Clair says.

"I never said I killed Mason." I reply

"You stabbed him in the arm!" Clair says

"He's injured, he's not dead yet. If we're lucky, he'll get an infection." Demi says looking into the blue sky.

"Do you know how to tell the time by the sun?" I ask

"Yeah, it's two."

We hear another cannon. Another dead. Fourteen left.

"Did anyone see where the careers are going?" Clair says. At this point she's pretty much our leader, I guess.

"No," I say scratching my arm. Wait, it's bloody. I look at my hand.

"Oh my gosh Pax what happened!" Clair said turning her attention to my wound

"When the girl from eight jumped me she stabbed me. Can it be possible for me not to notice until now?" I say as she take some medical supplies and wrap them around my arm.

"It's the adrenaline." says Caleb's voice from behind a cluster of brush, "Once you calmed down you felt it, correct?" he speaks like he's a healer and like

he's been educated in the finest schools in the district.

"I mean, I haven't felt it," a sharp pain shoots up my arm, "Ah! Damn it!" I

scream.

Clair applies more medicine to the pain. It's cooling and soothes my skin.

We stay at our camp and make it homier. Adding a nice grass matters and thatch pillows. We decide to name the camp "Camp Soft-pillow," after I say that I could use a nice soft pillow to sleep on. Demi goes out to gather us some

dinner. Meanwhile, Caleb and I begin to sharpen sticks to use as spears. Not as good as the ones at the Cornucopia, but good in an emergency.

Demi returns later with bunches of berries. She empties then out onto a

backpack. It's about two handfuls but still a good dinner and since we failed to

get any food this morning at the Cornucopia it'll work.

As she empties the load onto the bag we all surround it. We debate whiter we eat now or later. Now wins. As we each take a couple, Caleb looks at the berries, they leave a juice that stains his hand.

He looks puzzled for a while until Clair reaches to put one in her mouth, "No!" he screams slapping the berry out of her hand, "These are Nightlock berries!

Don't eat them! Any of you!"

We all turn furiously to Demi. She's either dumb or trying to poison us. She gets up and backs up quietly. And then turns into a full sprint. Shocked, I look

over to Clair who has famished in pursuit Demi. Minutes later, a winded Demi is

being led by Clair back to camp. Caleb goes over to her.

"Demi?" he says calmly, I think Caleb just took the role of leader, "These are night lock berries. Did you know they're poisonous?"

She spits in his face, "Piss off, I was trying to get Pax but since Clair had

to pick one first." she cuts off and stares daggers at me, "Go to hell Pax, you

killed Ken." she says

"I told you! I will never forgive myself!"

"That's not enough!"

Caleb grabs three berries from the backpack, holds them to Demi's mouth. She closes it tightly.

"Pax! Get her mouth!" Caleb yells.

I grab her lips and force her mouth open. Caleb gives each of us a berry, he

drops his in first, Clair is reluctant but does and then I do. We all let go of

her and she tries to get up. She tries and tries. But she knows she can't. She

starts to freeze up and then let's out a huge sigh and then a cannon fires off.

She's dead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Faces in the Sky

Chapter 12: The Faces in the Sky

It's been hours since our ordeal with Demi. After we killed her, we put the body in an open area so the Capitol hovercraft could retrieve it. It's dark now, and the three of us are huddled together for warmth in our lean-to. The National Anthem plays in the arena. The Capitol Seal appears on in the sky. Along with the faces of the fallen tributes from today. In death order, we see: the boy from five, who Violet stabbed. Then comes the boy from twelve. Next, the District 9 pair. Followed by the pair from District 3. The rest are just Cornucopia deaths. Nothing. But wait, where's Ken's face? I killed him! I'm not proud of it, but he's dead! Unless. I shoot up from the ground and scream, "Ken's not dead!"

This shakes Caleb and Clair and they sit up as well.

"What do you mean? You stabbed him right!" Clair says

"I-I thought I did! I stabbed him in the heart!" I yell back

"He could be out there right now!" Clair says frantically

"He wouldn't be far; he's probably in a ditch dying. You stabbed him in the chest right?" Caleb says

I nod

"Good, I expect to be hearing a cannon soon." He says, "Now go back to bed, both of you."

"Demi died for nothing then," I say.

"She was crazy Pax, she would've cracked anyway." Clair says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't a complete loss we now have one less person to worry about." Caleb says, "We should go to

bed, we have a lot to-" he cuts off.

"We have a have a lot to what?" Clair says

Caleb shushes her. He looks around and then slowly gets up, grabbing one of our homemade spears. He inches toward the a bush until a figure leaps out and

attacks him. Clair and I quickly run out of the shelter to assist Caleb. I grab

a spear and Clair grabs an axe. Caleb wrestles around with the figure for a

while. He eventually over comes the figure and throws him against a tree. It's

the boy from District 4! Clair and I rush over and put our weapons in his face as he pants, he's small with brown hair and olive skin.

Caleb wipes some blood off his lip and goes over to the boy. He looks about 16. "Who are you?" Caleb yells

"Neptune," he says catching his breath, "District 4."

"What are you doing out this late, Neptune?" Caleb says calmly

"The-the careers, they tried to kill me! We had an agreement until there were the final ten!" he says

Caleb is silent but still forces the boy to the tree. For a long time, we are in a deadly silence. Caleb must be thinking of what to do with the boy from four. Do we trust him, or kill him? One of the greatest questions of the Games. Kill or Trust.

"What do we do?" Clair asks

"I don't trust him," Caleb says in a mean tone, "we should kill him."

"Please, no! I know exactly where the careers are going!" he pleads

"Why would we want to know that?" I ask

Neptune is getting jumpy now, "Just, just let me go!"

Why is he being like this? Beside the threat of being dead in a matter of minutes, we haven't really done anything to make him like this. Unless.

"It's a trap, we have to leave. Now!" I yell

Everyone looks confused, "Pax, it's like ten at night. We're not leaving." Clair says

"Listen to me," I say frantically, my tone is fearful, "the Careers are coming we need to leave now!"

"What!" screams Neptune, "The careers tried to kill me, why would I still be helping them? Look they gave me a black eye!" he points to his right eye, which I notice is brusied.

"Pax, just relax it's probably" Caleb says nut I cut him off

"How would you know you had a black eye if it's the middle of the night and you ran away from them?" I say coolly, "He's lying guys."

Just then, there is a rustle in the trees behind us. It can't be the wind. It has to be another tribute, or worse, the Careers. Everyone is silent, even Neptune, who has seemed to calm down. Clair slowly turns around and stares in the darkness. She reaches for her axe, slowly but surely.

The air turns cold, I get goose bumps. I feel exposed, I have no armor. I feel unprepared, my knives are in the lean-to and all I have is a sharpened stick. If I am right, and the Careers ARE out there, we're as good as dead. Without a doubt the Careers have enough food, water, medicine, and weapons to last until the end of the Games. Even though we got a lot at the Cornucopia, we have nothing compared to them.

Just then a figure emerges out of the shadows, but quickly goes back, "Guys, there's someone here." I say softly

"I saw it too," Clair replies.

A spear flies out of the bush and lands in Neptune's throat. He chokes and then passes out, blood everywhere. Boom, a cannon goes off. Neptune's dead. We quickly scramble away from the body. We stand close together near the tree.

"What was that!" Clair screams

Ruby, the girl from District 1 emerges from the bush, "That'll teach him from taking our food!"

She acts like we're not here. Her short pixie cut hair reminds me of the Capitol, it's black like her soul. Her body is thin but capable of throwing a heavy spear into someone's throat. She checks her nails, and then returns to survey the scene.

"Pity, he was a damn good fisher! Said he was gonna catch us some fish first thing in the morning. Too bad, I like fish." She sounds sad that she won't get her meal, unaffected by the scene.

"What do you want?" Clair yells, I quickly put my hand on her mouth.

Ruby looks like we've surprised her, "Oh, heavens! You haven't left yet! Children, you should leave, I don't want more blood on my hands, today." Her voice is squeaky, like the Capitol.

"We have weapons," Caleb says strongly.

She struts over, "Oh do you?" she bends over to me, I get scared, "Oh! Look at these! Viktor! Mason! Alexandra! Come quick, help me! They have pointed sticks!" she yells sarcastically.

She moves over to Clair, "Hello dear," she continues, "my, aren't you a pretty one! Have a boyfriend back home?"

"No," she replies, looking down to the ground, "but yours will miss you!" she yells, swinging her axe, cutting a huge gash in Ruby's skull. A cannon goes off. I am shocked at what she did, would I have done it if given the chance? Maybe, maybe not. But I realize that to survive, I must kill or be killed.

We quickly pack the essentials and take off, I bring my knives, but I carry the pointed spear, just in case. As I run, my lungs fill with the cool air. I begin to lose my breath. I want to slow down, but I know I can't, I'll die if I do. So I continue on. We reach the beach of the lake, we must've ran a mile, easy. When we finally reach the lake I can barely breathe. As I reach the sand closest

to the water I lie down in it and put my face in it.

"Pax! Pax!" Clair yells. She flips me onto my back and I sputter water.

"What's the matter with him?" Caleb says rushing over

"I don't know. Pax? Pax can you here my voice?" Clair says frantically. I manage a nod.

"Awesome!" she says, "Get him some water!" she directs Caleb.

"We don't have any." he replies

"What! I could've sworn I had some back at- oh damn it! I forgot the water!" she sounds agitated

"Clair, we're next to a lake. Just give him lake water!" Caleb says

"Caleb!" she says sitting on her heels, "Don't you watch the Hunger Games? The water HAS to be purified! It could have, like, poison in it!"

I begin to lose consciousness, I can't breathe. This is where I die, this is my last stand. I've made it two days into these damn games. Now, I'm going to die. Now I'm going to be a face in the sky. Nonetheless, Rom, Gear, and my mother will too. Unless, Violet wins, then they might have a chance.

"Keep," I say struggling for breath, "Violet alive."

Clair and Caleb stop and stare at each other; they then start to argue what it means.

"He wants everyone to think that they're close!" Clair says

"No, no! He wants the spoils of the victory to go to six!" Caleb argues

I hear a faint, but repetitive beep. It slowly gets closer and louder. Caleb and Clair stop arguing and listen, "Can, it be? This early?" Caleb murmurs.

Caleb stands up and intercepts the descending object. It's a silver ball with a small parachute attached. Caleb quickly opens it and takes a small slip of paper out of it, "Keep going Pax, we need you!-District 6"

I can't see what's in the ball but when he takes whatever's in it, out, I know what it is. It's medicine; well it's a shot of something. Whatever it is, it's for me. Caleb holds the needle up, "What does it do?" he asks

Clair snatches it from him and runs over to me. She sits back on her heals and murmurs something to herself. As she does that, I feel my chest tighten even more, and I can't breathe, I feel as if a ton of sand is sitting on my chest, compressing my ribs, puncturing my stomach. My heart beast fast and hard.

I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. Whatever the needle had in it is now in my body. I feel the weight lift off of my chest and I regain my breathing. I sputter for a moment until I'm able to breathe again.

"Yes! Yes!" Clair says bursting into tears, "Thank you District 6!"

I sit up and breathe heavy and cough until I can breathe again. It looks like my home wants me alive.

"Damn Pax, you had us scared for a moment," Caleb says laughing.

"I-I thought I was dead there." I manage to say.

"Thank the trees your district had enough money to send you medicine!" Clair says.

"Tha-thank the trees?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. In District 7 we are only sure on one thing, the trees."

I nod, "What do you think had me there?"

"Asthma," Caleb says, "My brother has it. Pretty bad, he's allergic to trees, so he's not much of an outdoors person. Are you allergic to anything?"

"I-I don't know, maybe."

"It was the perfume on Ruby," Clair says.

We all look at her.

"Didn't you smell it? Well, Caleb, did you? Now she's dead, and almost killed Pax." Clair says

"What should we do about shelter?" I ask

Shelter, half an hour ago, we had our cozy Camp Soft Pillow, we as much food and supplies we could ever need. Now, we have nothing, except for morsels of food, some weapons, and a hypodermic needle. We have axes, and two kids born and raised in Panem's lumber supplier. But, cutting the tree down would draw too much attention, with the Careers about a mile away; I'm not taking any chances.

We wait for a while, poking at ideas for shelter. Nothing seems too practical. We throw around the idea about sleeping in a tree, but in a time of need, it would be impossible to climb down in time. A Career could also climb up and kill us, or shoot an arrow at us or something.

"We have to sleep in a bush," Clair says, "then, it's close to the ground, provides somewhat protection from the cold, and would camouflage us from predators."

We agree to sleep in a bush. It's terribly cold and uncomfortable. We have to huddle together for warmth. I though Clair said this was supposed to shelter us from the cold? I can't wait until morning, then it will be warm and decent to build our shelter.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow's Frost

Chapter 13: Snow's Frost

When I wake up the temperature has dropped ten degrees. The lake has frozen over; there is a frost on our bush and all of the trees. It's like President Snow is saying, "Hello tributes! Thought you were getting off relatively easy for you, so here's some wonderful cold weather! Enjoy!"

I slowly maneuver my way out of the bush so I can see what my surrounds hold for me. There's nothing but the forest and the lake. I'm personally shocked because arenas never, ever have arenas with really snow or heat; tributes will die, and fast. This may be good, as long as I stay warm, I'll be good.

Then I have to deal with Caleb and Clair. I play with the idea of setting up a trap. But I can't do it, they saved my life, I could never kill them. But I have to get back to Rom and my mom. And then I remember Gear's promise. Has Gear really kept his promise? Has he stopped the morphling? If he hasn't, has he been arrested? It's hard enough to hide the addiction without having all of Panem watching you.

I decide to take a walk to clear my mind. Unfortunately, the walk makes me think more about home. I know I shouldn't walk far so I pick a nice spot near the frozen lake. I start to resume thoughts on home. What should I expect to return to? Gear gone, my mother scrambling for cash. Rom, my poor little brother, forced to work in a factory to support my mother and brother. And it would all be my fault. It's my fault if I die, I could've changed the outcome. Maybe if I walked farther away from camp, the girl from District 5 would be crouched over, waiting to take me down. I begin to scare myself so I return to camp.

When I return, Clair and Caleb are awake, how long was I gone? Caleb and Clair are discussing our next move. "Pax? Do you have any ideas?" Clair asks

"We should see what the Careers are doing."

They look dumbfounded, "That's pretty much a death sentence, Pax." Caleb says

"So? Isn't the Hunger Games a death sentence?"

They remain silent. I shouldn't have suggested it. I know it's a death sentence, I know that whoever goes will be hurt or worse, dead. We know the Careers are at least a mile away, probably using our camp. Then again, if we go there, kill the Careers, then we basically win.

I've never been the one with friends that was Gear, until he started the morphling. Then his friends flocked away from him and he joined the morphing group. They only furthered his usage. But, I have to stop thinking about him. Like I was saying, I didn't have friends back in six. I'm not particularly outgoing, so it's pretty hard to make friends. I have missed my time for friends, if I win, everyone will only be friends with me for the money, not for the friendship. But, I feel that if the three of us COULD win, we would be friends, not just allies. I've never had so much communication with kids my age, well Caleb's like 17. I just wish they lived in District 6 when I was a kid, then I would've already known them.

"I'll go," Caleb says, "you two stay here, make Camp Soft-pillow 2 more comfortable. Don't leave camp until I come back, OK?"

We nod. Caleb turns around and grabs a knife from my stash. He then says, "May the odds be ever in your favor." And then heads into the deep forest.

"Caleb!" Clair yells he turns around, "Be safe!"

Caleb vanishes behind a tree. I then slowly turn to Clair, "He didn't bring any supplies."


	14. Chapter 14: Caleb's Find

Chapter 14: Caleb's find

It's been an hour since Caleb left and Clair and I have failed to do our job. Our new camp isn't any nicer. We made a few more stick-spears. That's basically it. It's only been an hour but I feel like we could've done better. Caleb's risking his life to see where our enemies are. I feel like I should've volunteered for the job. Caleb is too important to our defense and survival. If he wasn't here, last night when Neptune attacked us, we would've died. He got the majority of our food from the Cornucopia.

"Why did you say that Violet had to win?" Clair asks as we fashion spears out of rocks from the lake and sticks from trees.

I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up, "Nothing, I-I really don't remember what happened." I lie

"C'mon Pax. Let's be serious, we're all friends here." She says holding her hands up.

"Clair, it's way too long of a story, it's basically my life story."

"I have time." She replies softly leaning in.

What do I do? Do I lean in? Will she lean in more? Do tell her my story now? Is she cold?

I decide to tell her my story, starting from last year, when my father died. She's saddened when I tell her how he died. She laughs when I tell her about Rom. And she's happy when I talk about my mother. The only thing I leave out, Gear. I never tell anyone about Gear. That's why I was so shocked when Xavier made a comment about him at breakfast.

"I still don't get it, why do you need Violet to win?" she chuckles after I tell her the story about Rom on the reaping day.

"My mother is Violet's tutor. If Violet dies, then my mom and brothers won't have any way to make money." I say

Clair nods, "Pax, your arm!"

I look at my arm and it's bleeding through my jacket. "Why did it just start bleeding! I say loudly

"Have you had any scare recently, any possible way that your heartbeat would accelerate?" Clair says, rolling up my sleeve and addressing the wound.

"When you leaned in," I say awkwardly. There's silence until a cannon booms.

She sits back. And then turns quite. She looks away and gets up to stand at the frozen lake. The toes of her boots sinking in slightly as the cold waters barely touch her. Her beautiful blond hair is still in the pony-tail that it was yesterday in the bloodbath. Her tall, slender body reminds me of pictures of my mother when she was young. Clair lets the chilly breeze blow her ponytail back. She closes her eyes and breathes in. Everything she does is pure grace. She's beautiful, everything she does is beautiful. You would never know she's taken four lives.

"Clair?" I say, getting up, "What's the matter? Is-is it, Caleb?"

She turns around to me, "Pax, no. Nor was it a Career."

Ok, she's starting to freak me out now, "How do you know?" I ask

"Because, Caleb's smart and strong. And the Careers aren't at Camp Soft-pillow."

"How do you know?" I ask

"Don't you remember? They tried to kill Neptune, so they sent Ruby to chase after him to finish the job. They probably just took our food and weapons, then burned the camp." Clair replied.

"I'm starting to think your psychic or something." I say

She laughs, "No, just smart. It works when someone's as gullible as you, Pax!"

"I am not gullible!" I yell in defense. I walk over beside her, "Only one of us can live Clair."

"I know Pax, I know." She says. I feel it necessary that I should hold her hand, so I do. She accepts it. Her hand is warm and soft it's comforting in the cold weather. Just then, the sun shines through a cloud and the snow automatically melts. I look at Clair; in a moment's notice I feel her soft lips touch mine. We're still holding hands, but now both of them are holding the other.

We continue kissing. There's a rustle in the trees, birds fly out of them, as if this whole scene was carefully choreographed by the Capitol. I would say the scene is a beautiful showcase, but I put my focus onto Clair and I. No one else exists in this world, just Clair and I.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" says Caleb's voice from down the beach.

We stop and quickly stand apart from each other. Caleb's mouth drops, the axe quickly follows.

"Ca-Caleb, what did you find at the old camp?" Clair says to break the awkwardness.

"Nothing, they burned it. There's a clearing about a half mile away, I saw the smoke," He says, I know he wants to say more, but he can't. He knows it.

"Did you hear the cannon a while ago?" I say to keep him talking

He's quite, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Who do you," I say but Caleb cuts me off.

"Clair, I thought it was you. Ok? I thought Pax killed you, so when I heard the cannon I started to run back to camp.

"Caleb, we thought it was you!" I say

"Well, I'm right here."

"Great!" Clair says to break the tension that was clearly rising between all of us, "Let's get some food."

For the rest of the day it's tension everywhere. Caleb makes sure that Clair and I aren't alone. We set up a nice lean-to, again. He starts acting stranger after we all settle in for the night. So needless to say Clair and I don't kiss good night.

When the National Anthem starts playing, Neptune's face is the first one. Next is Ruby, I hold Clair's hand as her face appears then disappears. We later learn that the cannon was from the boy from District 9. How did he die?

We're in the final nine, and it's been two days. Fourteen kids have died between now and less than 48 hours ago. Could I be next? Could Clair? Caleb? Thinking about my love and my ally dying so soon sounds terrible. Most Hunger Games last at least ten days! How come so many have died recently? So fast?

"Pax, Clair, I think that when it gets to the final six, we should separate." Caleb says as the Anthem fades out.

"Easy for you" I think to myself, "You're not madly in love with your ally who in a couple of days, maybe a week, will be dead.

We nod, "I think it will be a safe bet to have shifts so we can guard camp." He adds

"Can we not get a normal sleep around here!" I think again, I feel Clair thinks the same thing.

"Fine," we say in unison but aggravated. Caleb takes the first watch; I'm scared for what he might do. Will he cut our throats in our sleep, or abandon us? I hope he stays, for at least a few more days. We'll need him when the Careers start to hunt for tributes.


	15. Chapter 15: A Departure to Remember

Chapter 15: a departure to remember

It's been almost two days since Clair and I kissed. To recap, nothing happened. I'm not even kidding, for two days there wasn't any fights, deaths, mysteries, nothing. Me and Clair kissed a lot though, it's nice having someone who loves you so much, it may be the idea of death at any minute, but I still love her.

But back to the silence in the arena. It's scary. I've seen this happen in previous Games, the one that sticks in my mind: the 70th Hunger Games.

In the 70th Hunger Games the arena had a huge damn constructed. It had been a couple days and nothing had happened. So, being Gamemakers, they flooded the arena, only one survived, Annie Cresta of District 4. She was able to out-swim the rest of the tributes.

What could the Gamemakers be planning? A scented mist that entices tributes into their death? A feast? How about a giant stamp that stomps out all of the tributes except one? Nothing is unreachable for these Gamemakers. I remember once, they exploded a volcano, killing all of the Careers. I also remember one year, the Gamemakers had hail that was sharpened to a tip so if it hit a tribute, they would be killed instantly. I hope they just leave us alone, I promise, you'll have to pull me away from Clair when it's the final six.

Just after the sunsets and the Anthem plays I have to take first shift patrolling the camp. It's really freaky sitting here in the dark; it gives me time to think about home. I think of Rom, he's so innocent and he was just thrown into the middle of this. I try not to think of Gear, but focus on Rom. I wonder what Rom would do without me. Would he enter the tesserae? I hope not. How would my family go on without me? Without Violet? I have to hope she stays alive. At least until the final two. Then, I will just have to wait her out.

I couldn't kill Violet, never. I'd be hated back in District 6! I don't think I could live with myself, taking another life. I feel somewhat guilty about killing the girl from eight, even though she was trying to kill me. I'm actually shocked that I haven't had any nightmares about the Games. I guess because I'm still in it. I've heard terrible stories about victors tuning to alcohol and morphling to cope with the life after the Games. I can only hope that doesn't happen to me.

I return to think about Rom. What if I die, and he gets reaped? What will my mother do? What would Gear do? Would Gear sober up and support the family? Would he get arrested for morphling addiction? I begin to tear up, I have to stop. I can't be shown as week; I'll lose my perspective sponsors. And being this far, I need all of the sponsors I can get.

I sit in the darkness, hearing the sounds of the forest, sorry arena. The light waves lap the shores, its relaxing, almost intoxicating; I feel my eyes grow heavy. No! I can't fall asleep! I must stay awake.

I hear a silent whisper in the bush, "Pax, psst, Pax!" I look around. I feel like my name is being called from all directions.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Pax!" I hear the voice come closer, repeating my name as it comes forward.

"Who is this!" I yell

"You might remember me, Pax." A face crystalizes in front of my face. It's the girl from District 8!

"Oh, no." I say silently under my breath.

"Well," she says coming closer and closer, "didn't you get far! Are these your allies?" she kneels down next to them and caresses Clair's hair, taking it out of its pony tail. "Shame they're going to die, soon."

I wake up, panting heavily. I look toward the lean-to, good, they're both safe and sound. Good. It was a dream. Nothing but a terrible, what the? No, no. I think to myself. I see a shadow run across the darkness. It's about Violet's size. That's why I'm in disbelief. This arena's miles wide, and everyone just so happens to be in a close radius. Maybe, they're traps surrounding the area.

I grab my sleeve of knives and a stick spear and follow the shadow, stupid idea, but if this is Violet I need to know. If it's not, I'll have to take another life. What am I saying? I couldn't kill if I wanted to! The only reason I killed the girl from eight is because she was trying to kill me. If she hadn't attacked me, she would be alive right now, maybe.

I venture out into the dark forest, the trees rustle in the wind. I shouldn't be out this far, what if this is a trap so the Careers can kill me and Clair and Caleb? Not on my watch. I rush back to camp to see that everything is fine. I decide to stay at camp, to be safe.

After another thirty minutes, I get too scared to guard, so I wake Caleb up. He looks frustrated when I wake him, but he takes his post, even though it's Clair's turn. I cuddle next to Clair for warmth as I fall gently to sleep.

Before I know it I'm back in District 6! The Games must've ended! But wait that means that, Clair is dead. My first love, dead; I wasn't even there to comfort her to a silent, peaceful death. Something all of us tributes would want. I

I walk through my house to find that nobody's home. I even walk to the Victor's Village to see if they're there. No. As I return to the square, no one is around. No venders, no Peacekeepers, no kids playing. Just cold silence. Is this a life winning the Games? Desolate and cold? Is this what ALL victors feel like, alone and without a family. No wonder they turn to alcohol and drugs. But wait! Luis! He'll know what to do! Oh wait, no one's here. What am I to do? Die slowly; eventually fade into the black like other victors?

I feel like I'm losing my mind. This isn't District 6! I'm still in the Hunger Games! I quickly wake up to Caleb's back resting up against a pole and Clair by my side, fast asleep. Why do I all of the sudden I have these weird dreams? A few hours ago I said that I hope I never get them, now I do! I hope they go away, soon.

For the rest of the night I have a dream about eating the bird that I had on the day of the reaping. The whole dream was just me and Rom going back and forth when he was asking "What kind of bird?" Except this time Rom never gave up trying to find out what it was, and my mother never intervened. It was weird, really, really weird.

When I wake up I notice Clair watching camp. Caleb is sleeping next to her. Ok, I see how it is. It's daylight now and I slowly inch my way out of the lean-to to not disturb the fragile home that will have to make due for a couple of more days. The sunlight is soft, it must be early in the morning I crawl over to Clair and grab her side. She jumps and then notices it is me. "Don't do that!" she says

I motion to Caleb who's curled up by her feet. "What's up with him?" I say looking down on him.

"Well, he woke me up and said that he was about to fall asleep so I took his place. I guess he didn't want to wake you up so he slept by me the whole night." She replies softly.

We sit and stare out into the lake; I feel a cool air gently blow onto the shore. It's like the arena in the Second Quarter Quell, beautiful to distract the tributes. But it's pretty much the lake, mountain, and forest that are beautiful. The field is just mesmerizing while watching the grain roll with the wind. I haven't seen the field since the Bloodbath; I hadn't paid much attention to it. It would be great for a tribute from District 9, where Grain is their industry. Are their tributes left? I think the girl is, I haven't seen her face in the sky. I bet she's in the field. Hiding. Waiting.

What about Violet? Where is she? Is she hurt? Is she with the Careers? There's no way to find out. I'll have to wait until I run into her. Is she up in the mountains? No way. She has to be here, in the forest. I don't think any tribute could survive the mountain. Maybe someone from twelve. But even they would have trouble. I can't see the mountain from here. Is there still snow on it? Are there any daring tributes that would go up it? All of these questions make my head hurt, so I stop.

"Clair," I say, "we shouldn't stay in the same spot. We need to get moving."

She nods, "We'll have to find new food." She's right, we've been lucky enough to have been eating loaves of bread that were in a backpack Caleb took, but even they would run out.

An idea pops into my head, "We can go to the field, with all of the tall golden grass." I say.

She's silent, "Then we'll be right in the open." She replies.

"Not if we stay on the out skirts." I say in return.

She nods again. I stand up and start dismantling the lean-to. A stick that held up the roof of long grasses and leaves falls and hits Caleb, waking him up instantly. "Ow!" he moans.

"Caleb we decided to set up camp near the field so we can get more food." Clair bends down to tell him.

"Wha-why?" he says confused. He wedges his arm under him and props himself up to talk.

"Pax feels it would be smart," Clair says as Caleb intervenes.

"Clair, you barely know this kid and you're going to trust him?" he starts to get angry, "If anything you trust me Clair!"

"Caleb you don't get it! The Careers are in this forest, Violet is, and who knows how many other tributes! We have to move on!" I yell

Caleb comes in close to me, face to face. "Pax Cronin, I swear you better not go to that damn field!" He yells

"Caleb, back off!" I holler back, "This isn't your decision; we're going before something bad happens, and you can stay!"

"That means our alliance is over then." Clair says softly. She runs over, her eyes full of tears and hugs Caleb, "Thanks for everything." She whispers.

I step back from him. I then grab a few necessary objects, a loaf of the bread from the backpack, all of the knives, a stick spear, and a water purifier. Clair grabs her axe, still stained with the blood of Ruby, the needle that they used to save me, and a stick spear.

We walk away from camp, Clair sobbing heavily, me scared of losing Caleb as an ally. As we walk away I can hear the audience gasp. They know something bad is bound to happen, they know something bad is going to happen, they know the Gamemakers have something horrible planned. I just hope I'm not around when that happens.


	16. Chapter 16: Just a Game

Chapter 16: it's just a game

It's a good day's walk to get back to the Cornucopia. We're cautious of a Career ambush. There haven't been any cannons lately, so I expect a trap very soon. When we finally reach the Cornucopia it's a sight. I remember everything that's happened. The girl from eight, how she tackled me, how I barely escaped with my life. How somewhere in District 8 there is a family, grieving the loss of their daughter. Watching her killer kiss another tribute. Watching her killer live on. It would kill me inside to see her parents watch her die.

There are almost no supplies left, only a couple of empty water bottles. I take one, just in case. Clair and I walk the boundary between the field and the forest. We settle on a tree to sleep in. Clair quickly teaches me how to climb the tree; it's taller than the one in the Training Center. When we finally climb in it, the sun sets, it turns dark. The Capitol seal shows up in the dark sky, the Anthem plays but no faces are shown.

There are nine tributes left, eight have to die. I know that there's Caleb, Clair, me; that's three. Then there's Mason, Alexandra from four, Viktor from one, Barbara from two; that's four. Then Violet, Ken, the girl from nine, and the girl from five. Wait, then that means there's eleven tributes left. Thirteen have died.

The seal fades along with the Anthem. The sounds of the woods return, the bugs chirp loudly. The air turns moist and humid; the temperature goes up two degrees. But Clair is fast asleep, so I fall asleep too.

Surprisingly I don't have a dream; I was expecting to be plagued with them for the rest of my life. So I'm happy when I wake up.

I open my eyes to a picturesque scene, a beautiful mockingjay sits perched on top of a branch. It stays still I begin to think it's a painting in the President's house. The mockingjay's baby gray feathers are slick and its long beak is something from a fairy tale. Then again it's not a _natural _breed. They're hybrids between jabberjays and mockingbirds. Jabberjays are a Capitol creation, bred to spy on the rebels in the Dark Days. The jabberjays then mated with the mockingbirds and voila: you have yourself a mockingjay! They can almost replay a rhythm, but except in their heavenly voices. It's challenging to explain how they sing, it's just, beautiful. Before I know it, the mockingjay has flown away. I watch as it flaps its long wings away, into the forest. I watch it until it fades away. I try to stand up in the tree, but that doesn't work. Should I wake up Clair? What do we do from now? Caleb's gone. We're alone. If something went wrong, and I died Clair would have to defend for herself. I just can't think like that.

I look down to see that Clair is beginning to stir. She gently rolls over, thinking she was in a bed, and falls ten feet on the ground. She hits the ground with a thump, "Oh no, oh no, oh no." I say as I negotiate my way down the tree. I rush over to Clair's body. I flip her over on her back and she coughs, "Clair!" I yell.

I prop her up so she has her back on the trunk. I begin to laugh uncontrollably, "The girl from seven fell out of a tree!"

She looks aggravated but confused; "Huh?" she says getting her bearings straight.

"The girl from District 7, that produces the entire nation's wood, the girl that taught me how to climb trees, fell herself!" I continuously laugh.

She feels her head, "Laugh it up Paxy-poo, when you fall from the top of a train, I'll laugh."

"Yeah, I'll keep you to that," I say in my head.

"I wish we knew each other before, I'm going to miss you Clair." I say

"Who says you're going to win? For all we know, I could be missing you in the near future!" she says.

"Then again, we could be killed tonight." I say

"Then we'll miss each other in heaven." She replies.

"Well, maybe hell, we've both killed someone." I say

She laughs, "We should try to get some food, our bread will run out soon," she cuts off as we hear a cannon boom.

"Who do you think it was?" I say

"It's either Ken, the boy from eight, Violet, or the girl from nine." She says, "Like I said, Caleb's strong, he's good. Unless the Careers have turned on each other, then it's one of the ones I said."

We decide to put it behind us as we gather food. I find a hidden spring and purify the water. Clair finds a few handfuls of berries and we eat them for the day. We decide to make little sandwiches with the berries as filler. It's sweet, like a pastry in a bakery. Maybe when this is all over, bakers around the country will make little pastries like these. Things tributes do in the arena tend to catch on around the country.

We cuddle back in our little tree to watch who died today, as the Anthem plays it turns out the death was the one of the boy from District 10. I wonder how he died. As the Anthem fades with the seal I see a figure run across the ground. My heart skips a beat, I'm scared. I reach for my arm, it's bleeding again. I look to Clair, she nods. She grabs her axe and dashes to pursue the figure. I try to climb down as fast as her but I am unable to. When I finally reach the ground I race to where the figure was going, the field.

I follow a trail that was clearly set by Clair and the figure. I chase it until I hear a cannon boom. No, no, no, not Clair! "Clair! Clair!" I scream.

"Pax!" she cries back, "Pax, Pax, help me I'm hurt!"

I run toward the sound of her cries. When I finally reach her, she has her hands holding her abdomen, a bloody knife on the ground. There's only one other person that I saw with the knives, Violet.

"Where did she go!" I yell to Clair who's beginning to hyperventilate.

She points forward but quickly motions for me to come close. I do. "Pax Cronin, I love you with all my heart. Remember that OK?" she says softly in my ear.

"Clair Willow, I love you too." I say in reply, "I won't leave you."

"Good," she says as she exhales, "you have to win Pax."

"I-I will, for you Clair!" I say, tearing up.

"Not for me, for Rom." She says

"Ok," I choke.

"Remember Pax, this is just a game." She says softly.

Just a game. That's all it really is, a game. A game.

I hold Clair's hand as she slowly slips away from real life. I love Clair. Love. I hear a cannon boom as Clair exhales. I let out a huge cry of anguish as I get up, leaving her axe with her. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. I watch from a distance as a giant mechanical hand reaches down and picks her body up and lifts her skyward. I wipe the tears from my eyes as the hovercraft fades away and I am left alone.

Now, I must move on. I stare up into the sky, "Rom, go to bed." I wait a moment and let it sink in. I then take off in chase of Violet. I run through the wheat, I remember what Luis said, "Don't kill your partner; you'll be hated for it," but I don't care anymore, Violet must pay.

Eventually I'm lead out of the field and into a clearing in the woods. Panting, I look around hastily for Violet. I see a small figure in front of me it's huddled in a ball; I take one of my knives and grasp it, ready to let it go.

The figure turns around and I see who it is. It's Alexandra, from District 4. Her frizzy red hair and sharp hazel eyes are visible under the moonlight. She smiles at me, she's holding something. It's a lighter. In her other hand, I clearly see a knife. She takes off toward me; she tackles me before I can dodge. We tumble into the tall grass. When we stabilize I push her away from me, I try to get up first but my heart is racing, therefore my arm is bleeding. She comes at me again, this time with her knife, she stabs it in my side and I fall to the ground. I quiver on my knees as she stands up.

"Pax Cronin, we finally meet." She remarks. "Sorry about your little friend there, she had it coming, you know it."

I reluctantly feel my side for the wound, I'm bleeding pretty bad, "Wh-how did you know?" I ask, trying to apply pressure to my side.

"We were stalking your camp a few nights ago, we saw you kiss her." She says. She walks over and with her knife, cuts a gash in my cheek.

I spit on her as she bends down close to my face. She reminds me of Ruby, right before Clair; Clair bashed her skull in with her axe. Do all Careers taunt their prey like this?

"You are a nasty one Pax." She scoffs, "It's alright, you'll see your little girlfriend soon." She takes the knife and places it near my neck, she's about to slit my throat when I reach for my knife. I take it and stab her in the side of her neck. She screams with pain. Blood spurts everywhere. It's disgusting. I quickly get back up and run through the fields, pressing my side hard.

But something stops me, there's beeping noise, it's another sponsor pack! It lands by my feet and I quickly open it, inside there is a jar of medicine and a note that reads: "I know it's hard, but stay tough. Use this to stop the bleeding. –Luis"

"Luis you are my savior!" I yell. I apply the medicine, its cold a first, it tingles the next and then I move to my arm, it should work for both.

I hear the cannon go off. She died painfully. I think to myself. I feel the pain from my wounds go away. I still don't want to look at them, or my shirt, which I'm sure, is covered in blood. I begin to feel light headed from the loss of blood so I make my way through a taller section of the field, careful to not disturb the reeds. I find a nice place to rest and I pass out until morning.

I dream of Clair, she's alive. She's home in District 7. She's in a tree, sleeping. When she wakes up, we embrace and begin a long chat. Maybe that would be our life if there were no Games to begin with, maybe. But eventually in the dream she just repeats the same phrase: "It's just a game, Pax."


	17. Chapter 17: Her Face in the Sky

Chapter 17: Her face in the sky

I remained in the field all day, only once I left and that was to go get my supplies from back at the tree. Not once am I afraid that the Careers will ambush me. Why should I? I killed one of them. They should fear me now. Unlike the girl from eight, I don't expect any strange dreams about Alexandra. Even though this time I knew her name, she actually came close to killing me.

When I get back to my cozy little burrow in the field I sit down and check my wounds. My arm has scabbed up now, so no more bleeding; my side on the other hand has slightly scabbed so I apply more medicine onto it. I wait there the whole day until the Anthem plays along with the seal the first face to show up: the boy from eight, then the girl from nine, then Clair, followed by Alexandra. I begin to choke up when I see Clair's face. I wish I was the one whose face is up there, not her's. She probably has a family back home; I was too shallow to ask about. They're probably in so much pain now. But they can feel a little bit better knowing that they're daughter's killer is dead, and she died horribly and in agonizing pain.

As the Anthem ends the seal disappears. I begin to try to sleep when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena: "Tributes, please be aware that tomorrow there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. You all need something, and we have it."

I don't really need anything; I have knives, a little bit of food, a wood spear, water purifier, and a somewhat safe home. Maybe their trying to bring us together to fight? Possibly. I debate whether I should go. I could use some more food so I can just stay in my field, a new knife would be nice, and it wouldn't hurt them for a little more medicine, right? I decide then, I'll go to the feast.

As I settle in for the night I hear a cannon go off, maybe the Careers have disband? Maybe it's Violet. It could be that mysterious girl from five who has miraculously lived this long. Who knows?


	18. Chapter 18: The Feast

Chapter 18: The Feast

Today is the feast. Apart from the bloodbath is this probably the bloodiest day of all of the Games. I expect there to be only be a few tributes left by noon. There's no doubt that the gifts for the feast are at the Cornucopia are there but the question is what time to go.

I know that there has to be tributes already camping around the Cornucopia, waiting for other tributes to run out, so they can either kill them or realize they have a better chance to grab their bag. I can probably hide a few feet in the field, I think I'm going to wait until the other tributes grab their bags and then I'll run off with mine. When I finally reach the Cornucopia I can see the side of all the bags, I'll never know which one's mine!

There's a bag for each tribute so there's seven bags. I wonder if Caleb will be coming to get one. All of the bags are the same shape. Small and black with the district number. I feel a hand grab my shoulder. Scared I grab my knife and hold it up to my attacker's neck. It's Violet!

She looks fine, only a few scratches here and there, "Pax! Jeez it's me, Violet!"

"Violet don't sneak up with me!" I whisper, "I swear, if we weren't from the same district you'd be dead."

She chuckles lowly, "You could never kill me." She says

Uh, yeah, yeah I could. I'd be doing the audience a favor, I think they hate her. I put that behind me, "How have you survived so long?" I ask

She looks insulted, "Well I played my cards right, Paxy-poo." She says sarcastically, "And you?"

I look to the ground, "I played my cards right."

We stand together in the field until we see Ken run out of the forest and grab his bag and return to the forest. I gasp as I see him dart like lightning to grab the bag. He's even faster as he returns.

Violet takes a running stance. The girl from five runs, slowly to her bag. She looks around, and gasps. Violet has dashed to the Cornucopia and is stabbing her with a knife, a cannon goes off. Violet looks up from her kill in just enough time to see a spear fly toward her, going through her arm she's pinned to the ground. She screams, "Pax! Pax! Help me!"

Oh no, not this! Anything but this! Violet, my enemy, is asking for help! I can't just walk away, or I'll be hated back home. My minds decided, I run out to the Cornucopia to where Violet is pinned down. "This will only hurt for a bit." I say ripping out the spear. She holds her arm tightly as I help her up. I see Viktor from District 1 come out of a bush, he runs toward us, a curved sword in his hand. I try to help the bloody and wobbling Violet into the safety of the woods but Viktor catches up and bashes her head in with the handle. She lies there unconscious, blood spilling everywhere. I run back a few feet to my bag, I grab it. From a distance I see Viktor give Violet the killing blow that ends her life. A cannon booms. She's dead. Six of us left.

Viktor then turns his attention to me, he charges me but I take a knife and throw it at him, landing a knife right into his lower abdomen. He falls down to his knees, "Barb! Mason!" he yells.

I turn and run back to my camp, along the way grabbing Viktor's bag. When I return I hear a cannon boom. Five minutes later, another. Maybe it was Caleb who finished Viktor off? Maybe he just bled out? But I really think that the Careers disbanded. Then who died last night? If Viktor called out for Barbara and Mason's help they were clearly were still an alliance. It couldn't be Violet, I saw her, same goes for Ken and the girl from five. But that leaves Caleb.

No way had Caleb died last night, no way. He could take on all of the Careers, at once! Maybe I was just hearing things; I was pretty emotional when I had heard the cannon. Caleb could never die. He's going to win. Not me, not Ken, not the Careers. Caleb.

I decide to open my bag first, inside is a pack of nutrition bars. Also a new water purifier. When I open Viktor's bag inside I find a min spear. It has a golden tip and is sharp it could but through armor like butter. But it's too small to be a spear. I examine it closely and come to the conclusion it's collapsible. I carefully unfold it and it's a full length spear. Useful, if I could throw a spear.

For the rest of the day I fold and unfold the spear. I eat one of the nutrition bars, they're really good, and filling. I should have enough to last me a while too! I wait until the Anthem and seal appear. The first face I see: Caleb's. Damn, how did he die? The question runs in my head. Over and over. Next, the girl from five. Then Violet. As her face fades I hear the familiar sound of a sponsor package. It floats down and lands next to me. I wait until Viktor's face fades when I open it.

Inside I find an ornate knife. With a neat black grip and golden blade. On the serrate I find a titanium tip. It's beautiful, and deadly. Maybe deadlier than the spear! I find a piece of paper folded inside the container as well: "I'm a woman of my word.-Penelope."

I am dumbfounded that Penelope would send me such a gift. What must people in the Capitol think? This could easily be a million dollar gift! I hope the money was going to Violet, but when she died Penelope transferred it to me. I would feel terrible if I learned that she was holding the gifts from Violet to keep me going.

Then the thought hits me, this could be my last night in the arena. Tomorrow I could be dead, this truth has always been evident but now I know it's either I live or I die. On the other hand, I could be crowned as Victor in a matter of days.

I fall asleep to the idea of winning, being crowned, eternal glory, fabulous riches, but I just want to go home.


	19. Chapter 19: A Change of Mind

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but here's the newest chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 19: a change of mind

I wake up in the field, somewhere the Careers have disbanded. It's every tribute for themselves. I reach for my new knife. I hold it in my hand and feel the tough rubber grip. I inspect the titanium serrate; I stand up and slash five strands down with little ease.

I decide to leave my nice space in the field, so I pack everything I own: my knives, my nutrition bars, my water purifier, and anything else that I could use. I leave my new knife in my hand, along with the spear in the stick spear in the other. Embark back to the base of the mountain. I dare not to go up it; I just stay at the base. Deep enough to ensure to not be seen from the top of the mountain and to be hidden from anyone at the Cornucopia.

I decide to make my bed under a large bush, just like I had when Caleb, Claire, and I had when we arrived to at the second Camp Soft-Pillow. I set up my stuff at the base of the bush I craw under the branches, it's a tight fit but I can fit. I eat another nutrition bar.

I don't really know what to do at this point, I'm not surviving, I'm thriving. I have food, a clean water supply, and weapons. I don't need to be worried about my allies, both of them are dead. I have to face the fact that the first girl I have ever loved is dead. Which is painful, don't get me wrong, but at this point I know I have to forget that and focus on going home. But what about the other tributes? Barbara, Mason, and Ken? How has Ken gotten so far? Where are the tributes from two?

The thought runs through my mind for a while. I decide to remember how close I came to death in the past week. I start with the Bloodbath, the girl from eight, my first kill. She tackled me; to save myself I stabbed her. I remember the dream I had about her, coming out of the water, telling me that Caleb and Clair would soon be dead. She was relatively right. But it was just a dream, it means as much as the dream I had with Rom and I going back and forth the whole time.

I remember Demi, whose death was my fault. She thought, well I did too, that I had killed Ken. She died because she lost her temper, if she could've waited for a few more hours, she could've lasted longer. Do I think she would be alive at this point? No, she would've died when Ruby paid us a visit. She could never run fast enough from the Careers. If she could, she would be so far behind that she couldn't be able to track where we went.

Next I force myself to think about Ruby and how she could have killed me, but in the most unintentional way, her perfume. She killed Neptune like he was a bug. She came closer to killing Clair than to me. After Clair bashed her skull open, her perfume almost choked me to death. If it wasn't for my pack from my district, I would be dead.

Then there was that period of two days after Clair and I kissed in which nothing had happened. No deaths, no tricks, no drama. Of course, Clair and I had kissed but beside that nothing happened. After that Claire and I left, there Claire died. It's my fault that Clair died isn't it? I was the one who suggested we leave. Maybe Caleb would still be alive too. Unless Caleb was killed by the Careers, then we could've fought them off, together. Just like allies do.

After I stare into space for a few minutes contemplating the outcome of what could've happened. I then shake myself out of it, what's happened, has happened. There is no turning back, the Games have scared me for life, not only emotionally, but physically also. I'm sure these wounds will heal over time, but for now, they're here. Being blank reminders of the short week in hell that I suffered. Reminders of the people I've lost lives I've taken, and families that I've ripped apart.

I begin to tear up as I think of the families of the tributes I have killed. How they had to as brave as their relative going into the arena. They had to face the idea that they might not be coming out. I know that I've only killed two Careers and the girl from eight, but still. They were people too, terrible people capable of terrible things, but still people with lives and families, and hope. I remember something my dad told me: "Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

The words of my long dead father cluster together in my mind. "Hope is stronger than fear"? How can this be? Fear is the reason that there are a Hunger Games, fear is the reason no body defies the Capitol and lives to tell about it. Maybe the Capitol has been afraid of another revolution, so it gives us this fear to kill it. Maybe.

My father's words make total sense from a Career standpoint. They overcome their fear with the hope of eternal glory and fame. With a normal tribute, they hope that they can overcome the fear to leap off that pedestal during the Bloodbath, to get over their fear of dying and go and take down the other tributes.

Even beyond the grave my father is helping me.

As the sun sets I begin to settle in my cozy little bush on the base of the mountain. I remember about how a few hours earlier I was thinking about how today was going to be the end. I would be out by now, either by death or victory. By this time, getting this far, saying death makes me scared, because now, all of the tributes know who they have to target. I bet the Career tributes wonder how Ken and I have made it so far. Pure luck they might think. But I think otherwise. I think that somewhere in Panem there are people rooting for Ken and I. Wanting us to get far. Not so they can win a bet, but to show Panem that the Careers aren't that strong. That just because they are rich, has many sponsors, and train for this, that they can't always win. I know who those people are: Penelope, Luis, everyone from District 6, and maybe a girl or two that I wooed over at the parade. Those people have kept me alive, their reasons differ but to me, they are showing that a boy from six can win the Hunger Games. We need more people like that in Panem, looking out for the better good of others, not just themselves.

I feel pleased that I have given myself that talk. I now know that it would be a waste to everyone who's helped me to die this far. I know what I must do, and that is win.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, we're pretty far arent we? Liking it so far? Please review to let me know! Make sure you check out my forum! The link is on my profile! Also, I have a twitter PaxCronin so check that out as well! **


	20. Chapter 20: An End to the Misery

Chapter 20: an end to the misery

After my little rant to myself about why I must win, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Breathe in the cool air and exhale like a dragon, loud and heavy. I try to relax myself, the odds may just be in my favor, there's a 25 percent chance of me winning this thing, much better than the one in twenty four chance that I had in the beginning, considering everyone who wants me alive. But then I have to remember the other 75%, the Careers and Ken. The Careers could kill me in an instant, but I could take Ken.

Then the thought runs in my head: Can I bring myself to kill Ken if I had the chance? "Never," I think, "he's just a little kid, he should win. The audience would just eat that up. We'd also make a whole lot of money for a select few who believed in Ken since the beginning. I wonder if people have bet on me. I've heard outrageous stories about kids being bet on for the first killed.

I really shouldn't get comfortable in my little hiding spot for too long, before long I should move on. Maybe up the mountain in some cave. There I could at least wait until the other tributes die off. But then I have a whole new set of challenges: what if there's a cave in (which would most defiantly happen), or what if there's an avalanche and I get stuck in my cave? The possibilities are endless for what the Gamemakers could do to me if I was up there. The idea quickly loses interest.

Just then, the arena freezes. Everything becomes colder, snow begins to fall. In a matter of minutes everything is blanketed in snow. I decide to see if this has happened with the rest of the arena so I pack up, making a mental note of where my cozy bush is, and take off around the perimeter of the Cornucopia.

To my amazement, the field is sunny and humid as I step in it. It's as if there is a force field separating the field and the mountain area. The field is even hot as the sun begins to lower. But, it's strange the sun is receding fast, abnormally fast. It's as if- the Gamemakers are doing this. They want a final battle in the shadows of night, and they'll get one.

I quickly run to the forest to see if it has a different temperature. The forest is full of red leaves that look as if they are going to fall, some do. I go back to the field to see the lake where new buds on the tree are blossoming. It's very awe-inspiring. I wish the Gamemakers had deployed this earlier; it seems odd that they would do this now.

I decide to prepare for battle by going back to my home in the field, where just a few hours ago I had left. I take out the spear and unfold it to its longest length. I take practice jabs with it to make sure it's a good weapon, it is. I then proceed to aim it at a certain place, I aim and fire, missing by only a foot. I then take out my golden knife, given to me by Penelope. I take practice throws with that and land on target every time. I then try out some moves for close combat.

I then equip myself, spear to throw in my right hand and knife in the left. I then look through my bag for my other knives; I try to maneuver them so they are at the top, so I can grab them at a moment's notice.

I feel the winds blow through the field toward the Cornucopia, almost as if it's warning me of something. The warmth stays in the air even as the sun sets behind the lake. But the wind continues to blow a heavy heat over the field to the Cornucopia. I then smell the terrible sent of burning. I look around quickly and I see the lake on fire. Scared, I want to investigate, but I can't that would only lead to a more painful death. I watch as the fire spreads from the shores of the lake to the land, I know this is no normal fire.

Not before long the fire has scorched up to a quarter of the arena, it's close approaching. It gets faster and faster as it seemingly flies toward me. But I just stand in awe of in, smelling the now delicious scent of smoke. Reminding me of the time I went to a restaurant with my family, the week before my dad died. He got a raise that day and wanted to treat the family. We ate at a restaurant that served people like us: the lowest of the lower middle class. It was outdoors so all of the cooking was done a few feet from your table. I remember the heat that the grill emanated.

Then the shock hits me, I turn and dart in the other direction. Running and running until I reach the end of the field into the open space of the Cornucopia. I notice that the fire encases the whole arena, burning it to the ground, but where are all of the other tributes? I wait standing near the wall of fire, knife and spear in hand, ready for what might jump out at me. I see Ken dart out from the burning wall; he is badly scorched but still holds the bow that he had more than a week ago.

Ken doesn't notice me, so I take this chance to hide. Ken has his bow drawn in the same direction he came. He waits until Barbara runs out of the wall. She is on fire, literally everywhere, she screams but Ken just watches. I turn away, it's too gruesome, the heat of the wall of fire around us makes me break out into a sweat. My heart beats faster and faster, this is the end, this is the end to my misery here in the arena. A cannon fires, without a doubt, Barbara is dead. Three of us left. My odds are now more in my favor.

I unravel the spear and get ready to fight Mason, who at any time can come barrowing in, sword in hand. This is how it's all going to end, in a fiery arena, burning down on top of me. This is where I make my stand, for District 6.

I walk from my hiding spot next to the Cornucopia and walk next to one of the pedestals. Ken, glances over to me, nods and yells, "Not until Mason!"

I nod back. Waiting for the boy with hands like stone. I go and stand near the wall of fire. I peer through it to see for any signs of movement, nothing, until it's too late. Before I know it I am wrestling with Mason on the ground, he has tackled me through the fire, he has no burns, just the wickedest look in his eyes, I know he is going to kill me.

He wrangles on top of me and chokes me. I take my knife in my hand and stab him in the leg, he hollers with pain. And rolls off of me. He holds his leg tightly as Ken runs up, he threatens Mason by cursing at him. Mason gets up, picks up his sword and stabs Ken in the chest. Ken looks to me, "Kill him." The cannon fires and the boy I thought I had killed a week ago, is dead. Mason looks to me, "Your next, Pax."

He leaps to me but I throw my spear, landing it in his arm. I hesitate to stab him, he seems like he's in too much pain. He moans and cries out for it to end. I can't bring myself to do so. So I sit down next to him, and try to help him through it. "Please Pax, I only wanted to do this for the fame, you have a family. Please kill me." He pleads

"Mason," I say, the cameras focus on me, "I was terrified of you. Seeing you like this, makes me wish I wasn't." I take out one of my knives, and stab him in the back, ending his pain, and effectively mine and everyone in these terrible Games. Mason lets out a final groan and the cannon fires. Mason is dead, and I have become the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. As I stand up I remember the line I told Caesar during the interviews: "Everything happens for a reason." I say aloud as I say it in my head. "Everything happens for a reason." I say, this time in my head.

I hear a voice boom over the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games, Pax Cronin!"


	21. Chapter 21: The Victor from Six

**A/N: Before you flip I know, I haven't updated in a long time! But here it is! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 21: A victor from six

As I stand up and survey the scene, fire and death everywhere. Mason is dead on the floor next to me; Ken is dead a few feet away. Barbara's scorched corpse is in the middle of the wall of fire. I look up and see the Capitol hovercraft materialize in the sky, they hold me in a tractor beam and a ladder is dropped down. I climb it, as I reach the threshold between the craft and the arena I brace myself for what I might see, they never show what's inside the craft so this will be a first for me.

The threshold door opens and I see a blinding white light. I close my eyes as I finish climbing up, I am welcomed with applause from a group of people I have never seen. They don't look like they're Capitol citizens, so they must be Gamemakers. I decide to thank them while I am directed down long hallways to a room. I am eager to see who is inside. As I open the door I see my stylist, she sits in a cold tone, legs crossed. "Well, I hope you're happy!" she squeaks. Just then I am tackled to the side. I receive a big hug, when I turn, it's Penelope! She kisses me on the cheek.

"Ya like my gift?" she says.

I nod, "It was amazing, didn't you see me use it to kill Mason?" I say, remember that twenty minutes ago, I was still a tribute. Ten minutes ago, Mason was lying half dead on the ground, my spear in his shoulder, bleeding to death. Now I talk to the woman who gave me the knife to end the job.

She finishes her hug and sits back in the corner, she takes out a brush and starts painting her arm, she's on a morphling high. But I don't care; I didn't even know we were friends. I then see a figure towering over me, I slowly turn, it's Luis. He holds out his hand, "Victor." He says. Victor, the way he says it makes me shiver. I am a victor, my house is waiting in the Victor's Village but I have so much more to do.

I sit down next to Luis and he points out that the hovercraft has lifted and we are leaving the arena. My stomach lurches forward, being from six, I get sick while traveling, ironic I know. I look outside at the fast passing foliage, then the force field of the arena. We are then flying, we could be anywhere in Panem, anywhere.

I fight to hold the nutrition bars down as we travel faster and faster. My stylist looks even angrier now, "What's the matter?" I ask.

"Well, honey, in District 6 money may not be of importance but in the Capitol it's a lot." She says aggravated

"Oh, trust me; money is important in the districts, probably more than in the Capitol. We tend to like money more than you because we don't always know where our next meal is." I tell her off, she looks offended.

She sits there arms crossed. "Don't mind her dear," Penelope chirps, "she's angry because she bet all of her money on Mason!" Penelope sits back, "Crazy, right!"

I role my eyes, I try not to let the stylist's anger toward me make me angry. I turn to Luis, "Where's Xavier?" I ask.

Luis sighs, "He was fired."

Shocked I continue, "Why!"

Penelope smiles and starts to yell, "Turns out, he was stealing pelts from the basement of some old stylist named Tigris! The man loves his pelts! It was a big controversy!"

I laugh, if someone was caught stealing pelts in District 6 they'd be thrown in the mental institution, or flogged on the spot. I wonder what they did to him, maybe just his removal from work and a couple months in a Capitol prison. Luckily for him, he'd be put in the nicer part because he lives in the Capitol, if he was from a district (if he wasn't killed or flogged) he would be thrown in a terrible cell with fifty other prisoners.

"Damn," I say. I try to change the subject, "So what do I do when we land?"

Luis and Penelope try to speak at the same time, but Luis's voice overcomes hers, "When we land, we will be taken to the hospital, they will knock you out and fix you up, fix your scares, any internal bleeding, and broken bones all fixed while you're asleep for two days."

"Two days!" I yell.

This time Penelope wins, "Sometimes more for tributes who have lost limbs, but I think your good."

Luis continues, "After you are checked out of the hospital we will go back to the Training Center apartment, there we will get you prepared for your interview with Caesar, you will have to watch highlights of the Games, Pax, do you think you can do it?" Luis says caringly

"I don't know, will they show how Caleb died?" I ask, "What about Clair?"

"Yes and yes. It will be tough. But you'll have to do it. Just stay strong and look sad when they happen, just don't breakdown and cry. You might think it will make you more popular, showing how you have feelings and all, but it doesn't, you'll look weak." Luis says.

I nod, "I can do it." I save bravely, "What do I do after the interview?" I ask

"You can go home." Penelope says smiling.

"Well," Luis breaks in, "not completely." Luis's voice sounds like he is trying to let me down lightly, "We have the Victory Tour, but this will be in a few months. So you'll be home, for a while."

I sit back and breathe in, relieved and still trying to hold the nutrition bars down. I can't wait to get back to the Capitol. We're almost to the Capitol when Penelope speaks up, "These Games were short don't you agree?" she seems to have called down a bit.

"Pen, you know why." Luis says. Do they have nicknames all of the sudden? I've never noticed.

"Wait, what!" I say aloud, "That was short!"

"Yeah, Pax," Luis says, "Usually there a couple more days."

How long WAS I really in the arena? So there was the one day in the Bloodbath, the second when me and Clair kissed, three and four when nothing happened, five when Clair and I left, six when I went found my home in the field, seven when there was the feast, eight today. It felt like months out there, and some have lasted even longer?

"Eight days I was in the arena. Is that short?" I ask

"Relatively, yes," Luis says, "but they were cut short this year."

"Why?"

"People found out the truth about Mason, Pax." Penelope says.

"What-what truth?" I yell.

"Calm down Pax," Luis says, "Your arm is bleeding."

I look to my arm, I thought it had healed, I guess not. "I just want to know what Mason was hiding." I say calmly.

"He lied about his life," says my Stylist who has continuously pouted, "remember his heart-breaking story about his brother dying and his mom who killed herself, and his dad who was arrested? Well, it was a hoax; his brother DID die in the 70th Hunger Games, that prissy bitch Annie Cresta won." She's cut off

"Don't talk about my friend Annie like that!" Luis says angrily to the Stylist. "She is a good friend of mine and I will not hear a simple citizen talk about a VICTOR like that."

She shrugs, "Well then. To make a long story short, Mason's parents are fine, shaken up about the losses of their sons but fine. They went into hiding after the reaping. Everything was planned Pax." She says as if it affects her personally. "The President was furious, so the Gamemakers ordered the feast, hoping Mason would die then. When he didn't they started the Circle of Fire."

I sit straight up now, thinking about how Mason erupted out of the fire at most an hour ago. He had a pain on eyes that only he could explain. That must be why he wanted me to kill him, he must've known he was cooked whether he won or not. He didn't have a family to go back to, I do, he lied, I didn't. I look up at the room of people who have basically kept me alive for the past week, "Thank you," I manage to mumble just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Huh?" Penelope says, "Did he just say spank you?"

"Pen, no, he said thank you." Luis says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome sweets." She says

I begin to cry, a week of hell and I'm just crying. Why didn't I cry when Clair's cannon sounded? Why didn't I cry when I was dying near the lake? Why now?

Luis puts his arm on my shoulder, "It's ok, Pax. Do you remember what I told you on the train?"

"You said that I had a great loss to suffer." I say under the tears.

"Well, I was wrong," he says, "in these Games there isn't one thing you lose but many things."

Penelope nods her head.

"You lose your allies, your freedom, and your innocence." He says.

"My innocence?" I think, before these Games I was just a child, everyone was. And now I'm a cold-blooded killer. I've taken four lives, counting Demi, five. I am not the boy from District 6 that I was when I woke up that fateful day at the reaping. I stop thinking because it only makes me cry more I am not that boy from six who lost his dad to a train accident, who fights with his little brother about a bird, who got frustrated with his morphling brother. I force myself to think about the idea that I've lost my freedom. Well, of course I have. The little freedom that I had last week is gone. I am now a pawn in the Capitol's much larger Game. If there's an uprising I'll have to settle it, act as a model citizen for the rest of Panem. I wouldn't be alone, no, but I would have to do it. Who knows what they'd do to my family if I didn't agree. I shudder at the thoughts of my mother being tortured, that would be the loss I would have to suffer.

I feel the hovercraft descend and my stomach lurches into my head. I concentrate to keep my food down. I feel a bump when we touch down. I hear the pilot say we can exit; naturally I am the first one out the door and on the tarmac. I bend down and kiss the ground when I get off the hovercraft. As I stand I notice the flashing of hundreds of cameras. I cover my eyes at the brightness, until Luis comes from behind me and starts yelling at the photographers, "Get away all of you!" he says as Penelope comes up and starts to clear a path. I look behind me and see my stylist waving and smiling.

"Yes! We did it!" She says loudly to the crowd and she blows a kiss.

I cover my eyes and let Luis direct me through the crowd; eventually two Peacekeepers come and take over. I am taken into a car and driven back to the Training Center. I feel relieved as we drive into a garage and the big doors close. I breathe a sigh of relief as I am taken to the hospital in the Training Center, Penelope and Luis are directed somewhere else, which makes me scared. I am taken down bright white hallways, twisting farther and farther from Luis and Penelope, I begin to get scared and my arm starts bleeding. I am then deposited in a lone room, instructed to lie on the bed; I do as I'm told. A nurse comes in and tells me to change into a paper robe. I try to tell her about my arm and how it's just going to bleed through it but she ignores me. I change and just as I suspect my wound bleeds through it.

"Pax Cronin?" says a young female doctor with pink hair.

"Yes."

"Oh my God!" she screams, "My sister is in love with you!"

I laugh, "Yeah? Tell her I said hi." I say coolly, remembering my arm and holding it tightly.

"Oh gosh, your arm!" she shrieks, "I'll have the doctor take a look at it!"

"Wait, so you're not my doctor!" I say scared. She shakes her head, then I hear the squeaking of rubber shoes down the hallway. She blows a kiss and then takes off down the hallway. Moments later an overweight Peacekeeper comes running to chase her.

Minutes later and the real doctor comes in and instructs me to sit down on the bed. I follow his instructions, as he reaches for a bag of morphling I start to fidget, "Is that necessary?" I ask, I've heard stories of people using the drug when their sick, getting addicted to it, and it's all downhill from there.

"Procedure, you don't want to be awake for all of this do you?" he says holding the needle up.

I shake my head and he nods. I lay my head back as he pushes the needle in my arm; it's painful until the medicine kicks in, for a moment I feel like I'm flying then I start seeing random fluorescent colors, before I know it, I'm knocked out cold.


	22. Chapter 22: The Tree with Many Roots

**A/N: Before you say anything: yes, this is an EXTREAMLY wierd chapter, but definatly, an important one! Enjoy and make sure to check out the Pax Games!**

* * *

Chapter 22: the tree with many roots

I wake from my daze under a tree that reaches seventy two feet in the air, how do I know this? I've been here before. I circle the tree and count the twenty four roots. I feel the bark of the tree, worn and soft, but still strong, strong enough to hold me on its thousands of branches. I climb up the lower branches to get a look at the higher branches. When I reach them I realize each branch has a name on it. I feel one branch and read the name aloud, "Lydia, District 2." I stop myself from reading more because my voice is frail I don't know why. I continue to search the tree, "Drift, District 4. Cara, District 7." Even though my voice is frail I continue to read off the names, one by one until they are all read.

It takes me what feels like hours, but the sun fails to set. When I read the last name off the branch I smell burning, the first branch that I read has caught fire, slowly passing to the next one, and the next one. I hastily climb down. I look up at the tree which is burning like a bonfire. The heat is cool like the wind but at the same time frightening like thunder.

As the tree burns down I hear a song sing in a beautiful, angelic voice:

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

_**Added by **__**Trenchcoat7**_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_"

As the song ends the tree burns down to the stump, eventually the stump burns down to the roots. As the first root burns a name appears on it, "Whip, District 5." I say, knowing he was the first to die in the Games. Other names follow, but I stop at Clair's which seems to burn on and on, I then notice that the branch next to hers, Alexandra's, burns up, next is Caleb's which burns like Clair's, slow and steady, not particularly burning at all. The rest of the roots burn to a crisp and leave behind a singe on the ground.

As I begin to walk away from the once alive tree I remember that my name should be on that. I quickly run back to check. It's there but unburned. Relieved, I continue walking.

I walk aimlessly around in the forest. It seems familiar but I just can't place my finger on it. I continue to walk through the forest, looking at the amazing trees that reach so high… Clair would've loved it here.

And that's when I see her, Clair running from something. I chase after her. Branches smack across my forehead and chest as I chase her. Clair's hair is long a flowing and she has it down, with a flower in her ear. She stops at a running creek, I catch up. She stands by the foot of the bank and turns to me, "Good job Pax." She says touching my hand. Her fingers feel like ice, and as she exhales the world freezes over, like in the arena. The forest is transformed into a winter wonderland, the once warm woods has frosted over. But I don't feel the change of temperature only Clair's cold hands. She proceeds to jump into the river, she drags me with her. She falls gracefully but I fall like a bird shot in midflight. I tumble into the cool water head first and feel the world slip away from me, "Remember me, Pax." Clair says as I am lifted from the water.

I feel the paper robe given to me by the nurse slip from my body; I am then cloaked in a warm jumpsuit. I take a deep breath as I pass the tallest tree and toward the sky. I smile as I rise up and up, every inch I get more and more comfortable.

I wake from my daze, I try to sit up but I am strapped to a bed. I feel the presence of another, I slowly look around, careful not to hurt myself, I feel so fragile, like a piece of glass being carried by a toddler who has barely finished learning to walk. I look over and my head pounds, pound, pound, pound, over and over. I feel light headed. I force myself to look to my side, just to see a white wall, but with little specks of black and pink. But there moving, "I must still be on the morphling," I think. Then I hear a doctor, or nurse, speak up and instruct a nurse to take me to the Tribute Post-Op room. I am wheeled in there and then lifted onto the bed; I am limp and cannot move. I know something is wrong, the nurse immediately plugs me back into the morphling, she runs out of the room.

The doctor comes in with Luis who has strain marks on his face. He looks like he hasn't slept in the two days I have been under. The doctor's words are mumbled as I fight to stay awake. Eventually I slip back into unconsciousness. This time I don't have a dream, once I go under, I wake up.

I'm still in the Tribute Room, this I know. The rest I am oblivious to. I move my head to the side to see a nurse with blue and red hair checking an electronic chart, "Oh, my!" she shrieks as she runs out. Great, now they'll put me back under! The doctor comes in, "Hello Pax! Feeling well?" he says

"No, my head…" I say holding my head as it pounds.

"Your fine Pax," He says in a strong voice, "while in surgery the surgeon cut the wrong artery. We almost lost you; you lost a lot of blood young man. But, all of your wounds are healed. Did you know you had two broken toes? Good thing those shoes were made with all of those fancy cushions." He sighs as if he's dreaming about my cushioned shoes.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Four days." He replies.

Four days, that's half of my time in the arena. I sigh, "How much longer?"

"Well, you're basically pretty much good to go! We were waiting for you to wake up!" he says.

I chuckle, after all I've been through, leaving my family, being in the Hunger Games, and loosing Clair, now I almost died on the operating table. I've been through a lot in less than a month. I throw my head back on the pillow and sigh in relief, the sooner I get out of here the sooner I can get home.

Luis comes in along with my stylist, "Ready to get ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"We have a lot of preparation for the interview," he says.

I nod.

"Still think you can do it?" he asks

After having that dream I'm beginning to question things, "I don't know." I say, unsure about my possibilities.


	23. Chapter 23: Courage for the Crowd

Chapter 23: courage for the crowd

A nurse wheels me out of the hospital and into the Training Center apartment when I finally get there my stylist is impatiently waiting for me.

"Honey, I don't care if you lost all of your blood and the replaced it with embalming fluid, I needed you to be out eight hours ago!" she says going through a mess of combs and dyes.

I sigh, "It's eight in the morning now!"

"And?" she says angrily.

I let her pull and tug on me, poked like cow in District 10. She dresses me in a silver tuxedo which shimmers in the light. "No top-hat?" I ask.

She smirks, "No, couldn't find the time."  
"She means she couldn't find money!" says a sassy helper who I haven't noticed until now.

"Shut up, it's not my fault my dumb husband bet all of our money on Mason!" she shouts, almost pulling my hair out.

"Sure," says the assistant, "and my husband just happened to bet on Pax!"

"Well I told him to bet on him!" my stylist shouts.

"No you didn't!" I feel like screaming, "You told me when they announced the tribute scores that he was your favorite!" I restrain myself; it would do no good at all to yell at her. Are all Capitol citizens like this? Ignorant.

When I'm done being prepped I am lead to the Training Center floor. All of the stations have been cleared from the floor since we stopped using them, making the Training Center a huge garage; cars of only the richest people are parked. We are taken under the stage where I first had my interview just a week ago. The Anthem blasts throughout the stage, under it, and in the interview area.

The prep team is the first, and I can tell that my stylist along with her three assistants is going to love the spotlight. I can see as they rise, they blow kisses and almost entice the crowd into thinking that they won the Hunger Games, not me. Next is our escort, which we don't have since Xavier went and had himself arrested. But they still have someone go up, I poke Luis, who is in front of me, "Who is she?" I ask, she looks like a she, with long hair down to her shoulder blades.

"Aphrodite Morrissey, she'll be our escort for next year. She seems down to earth compared to everyone else in the Capitol." He says stepping up onto the plate that will rise, revealing him to the crowd.

I exhale loudly and jump up and down to shake the nerves that have seemed to be hiding until this moment. "Don't cry!" I say during one jump, "Whatever you do, do not cry!" I chant in another.

After the plate lowers for me, I walk on, all of Panem will be watching me, my mother, my brothers, everyone in six, everyone. As I step on the plate rises and the Anthem blares. I rise above the stage and in front of me is Caesar Flickerman in his copyright blue suit and matching hair. He greets the audience as the cheer for me as I walk over and shake Caesar's hand. We sit down on separate ornate red chairs and wait until the Anthem fades and the crowd silences.

"Pax Cronin, victor from District 6." Caesar says, cheering closely follows, "How do you feel now that you're a victor?" I look out to the crowd; I see Luis and the rest of my team sitting off to the side.

"Like I'm on top of the world, I say truthfully.

The crowd loves it and there's a thunderous roar. On top of them Caesar fights to keep asking me questions, "Now that you've won Pax, what will you do right when you get home?"

I sit and think, what WILL I do when I get home? I have to say something quick; this is such an easy question! "Hug my little brother Rom. I've missed him so much; I've never really been away from home." I say, I think back, I've never been away from home; people from the Districts really don't get out of their districts a lot.

The crowd lets out a simultaneous "Aw." That will melt the hardest hearts.

I laugh and blush as Caesar continues, "Pax, now the one thing that we've all been wanting to talk about is that steamy kiss between you and Clair Willow of seven!" The crowd erupts again cheering, "Was it love at first sight Pax?"

"Maybe it was Caesar, I don't think I first had feelings for her until training when she taught me how to climb trees. We sat up there the whole day, talking." I say, sounding like a character in a romance novel.

"Now that is sweet, don't you think Panem?!" He says loudly, drawing everyone in for a final, heart breaking question.

"Now, I think we were all saddened by Clair's death, but more importantly, how did you react to Caleb's?" he says.

How did I react? I don't even know how he died, let alone who killed him. Do I want to know? Now I have to say something, "Well, I was shocked, I had always looked to Caleb as a strong figure, I thought that if I had died, he would've lived. I really don't know how he died though; he was at the old camp while I was in the field."

The crowd lets out a sigh like something bad is going to happen. This is what Luis warned me about; this is what I was going to break down at, not Clair's death, not when I almost died at the lake, but how Caleb died. I brace myself for what Caesar is going to say. His tone turns cold, "I guess we'll just have to wait for when we watch the highlights."

"I guess so." I say softly. What could he have possibly died from besides a muttation or a sick trap, other than that, Caleb could take a Career with his hands tied behind his back, no problem.

The audience soaks up my act; the only thing is I'm not acting. I feel a stir in the audience and I see someone running down the steps, almost falling. She has slick brown hair which is poker straight. She has a red dress on, with matching high heels, "Pax Cronin, I love you!" she yells as she almost trips over someone's hand bag.

Peacekeepers from the side of the stage swiftly run over to apprehend the girl, who as she gets closer looks about my age. The whole audience gasps as I get up and the girl's mother, at least it looks like her mother screams, "Darling Pembroke! Get back here!"

Darling, what an odd name for a child, wouldn't you much rather name them something different and then refer to them as "Darling." It's like being named champ, smiley, or grumpy, it doesn't make sense.

The Peacekeepers grab her arms, almost yanking them out of their sockets as she approaches the stage. "I love you Pax!" she yells as she is lead out of the auditorium.

"So, Pax," Caesar says to regain the control of the crowd who has started to murmur, "you have a fan!"

I laugh, glad that girl interrupted and led Caesar to change the subject, "I guess I do! I didn't know I had a fan base!"

The crowd laughs, out of the corner of my eye I can see the girl's mother in tears, eventually getting up and leaving, the father remains in his seat, eyes stuck on me. I hear the chuckle of the crowd when I notice that Caesar has made a joke. "Isn't that right Pax?" he laughs

"Uh, yeah," I laugh back.

Caesar's smile fades and he turns in to me, "Pax, I have received the news that the highlights will be shown," he pauses to let the audience access my answer, "are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I am." I say

"Such bravery, Pax Cronin, victor of the 72nd Hunger Games!" He shouts like he had during the tribute interview, "Now, let's watch the highlights of maybe the most dramatic, exciting, and heart-breaking Hunger Games yet! Play the highlights!" He yells as the audience cheers.

The auditorium goes dark and multiple screens light up with the Capitol seal. There is a beat of music that will play through the whole thing, which can last for a good couple of hours. As the seal fades we see a fly over of the arena, starting with the mountains and then inching in to the Cornucopia. We get a look of every tribute, some scared, some confident and then me, who looks like I just watched the world turn gray. I forget what I was thinking, I just remember being scared. Next I see is Clair, eyes wide, focusing on the axe that she would use to take the lives of both tributes from three and Ruby. Next is Caleb, strong and ready to run. I see Demi next; she stands still but ready to snap in the other direction toward a good camping spot. I notice she glances over at Ken, who is shaking violently. The gong goes off and you immediately see Violet kill the boy from five, the audience flinches at the violence. Next is the scene when Mason picks me up, I remember how scared I was. I stab him in the arm and the next scene is me throwing the knife at Ken, and him "dying."

The next scene is Mason killing the boy from twelve. I shudder at this one, Mason smiles when the job is done, he really didn't have a heart.

The next scene is us in at the original Camp Soft-pillow when Caleb didn't return and we though he had died, it turned out to be the boy from eight, he was hiding in the Cornucopia and when he thought the coast was clear he darted, only to be speared by the Careers.

The next shot is of Demi in the woods, she is looking for berries to pick. Out in a clearing she emerges to Ken who is crouched over, holding his wound tightly. Demi runs over and takes a bandage from the bag she took to carry the supplies the music lowers but continues, "Ken! I-I thought you were dead!" she yells.

"Demi, you have to kill Pax." He says stoically. My mouth drops, I feel the needy eyes of Panem fix onto me, I close my mouth to avoid looking like a fool. Could Ken really have tried to plan my death?

Demi looks shocked, "Did he do this to you?" she asks, fixing his wound.

"Yes," he says jerking in pain, "but Demi you have to take these night lock berries that I found," he lurches forward again, "give them to Pax."

She nods, "Stay safe Ken," she kisses him on the forehead and hands him a piece of bread, "for mom and dad."

My mouth drops again. They were siblings!? Now this I didn't see coming! I would have thought that Luis, or maybe even my stylist would tell me!

The scene cuts and music returns to normal as we watch 20 minutes of tributes finding a place to sleep. The next scene is something I've almost forgot, Neptune.

We see the Careers walking around in the night, searching for tributes to kill. They mock their kills from earlier that day: "Please!" Barbara shrieks, acting like the girl from District 10. They all laugh as she Alexandra mocks some poor boy she stabbed in the heart. The next scene is at their camp; Neptune is packing a sack full of food and medicine. He picks up a trident and turns to take off. But Ruby is there to intercept him. She pushes him to the ground, "C'mon Neptune I thought better of you!" she says taking a spear from their stash.

Neptune gets up and grabs his trident, Ruby jabs him in the eye with the blunt end of her spear, giving him his black eye. Neptune takes off and runs, dropping his trident. Ruby smirks and takes off. We see many camera shots of Neptune running for a half mile until he reaches our camp. We watch the tense scene between Neptune and Caleb. The scene cuts to Ruby running and eventually stabbing Neptune with her spear. The crowd gasps, will they do this with everyone?

The next scene is Ruby confronting us, which I have to say is one of my scariest moments in my entire life. Everything about her screamed: "I WILL kill you." The scene ends with her muttering her last words to Clair and Clair making her witty comment and bashing her skull in. Another gasp from the audience.

The other scenes are the Careers hearing the two consecutive cannons and rushing over to where Ruby and Neptune had gone. We see their reactions at the bloody mess. Alexandra, from four, walks over to Neptune's body, stuck in the tree by Ruby's spear; she closes his eyes that were open since the spearing. Viktor takes the spear out of Neptune's body and holds it firmly in his hand.

Next we see Clair, Caleb, and I running for the lake. We see me almost die and Clair and Caleb's panic. We see the sponsor gift float down and land. Again, I was forced to watch one of the scariest moments of my life, let's see, that's three in one day? I guess I can officially say that the first day of the Hunger Games was the worst day of my life.

The next half hour they show scenes of random tributes walking, sleeping, and hunting, but one thing stands in my mind, Violet. There haven't been any scenes of her. Have they forgotten about her? Well, personally, I wouldn't even want to watch her, and I had to act like I liked her because she was from six. And what about her plan to be with the Careers? What happened to that?

For the next hour we watch Careers loot our camp and we watch Ken finally get a sponsor gift with medicine inside. To my surprise I see Violet walking in the forest, clenching a bloody knife. The scene is quickly cut to Clair and me kissing. I know that the cameras have been focused on me since the beginning of the interview but now I know that everyone is looking to see what I will do, will I cry? Will a smile? The stage is mine, the audience waits for my reaction, I give them nothing.

I see Caleb walking then a cannon fire, he stops but quickly continues. He gets back to camp and then returns, seeing me and Clair kissing. The audience gasps at his reaction, broken, betrayed.

Over the course of 2 more hours I have to watch more scenes from the Games. The crowd whimpers at Clair's horrific death. I hold back the tears, but now I will un-ravel the mystery that is Caleb's death. The scene switches me sitting in my comfy field camp to Caleb sitting up in a tree, face streaming with tears. He had moved from the Second Camp Soft-pillow to further into the forest. He left all of the supplies he had, leaving himself a backpack with little food and supplies. As the Anthem and Clair's face fades and Caleb takes a rope from his bag and ties it around the branch. Shocked, I look out to the audience who has probably seen this over and over. What's he going to do? What does the audience know that I don't?

The crowd gasps as he finishes tying the rope into a noose. "No," I say under my breath. I think it was low enough so no one would hear but Caesar glances over.

I try to focus on something else but my eyes lock back onto the screen. I look to Luis who has his eyes fixed to me, "Don't" he mouths.

Taking his advice, I don't look at the screen but I know when he dies, the audience gasps in horror. Caleb had killed himself. That's how he died, not by the hand of another tribute, not by a sick trap, but by his own hand.

I hold the tears back; he was so strong, so noble. He would've sacrificed his life for Clair, but for me? Did he die thinking I had killed Clair? Did he die, hating me like Demi?

Everything is sped up, even the Feast. Except when the girl from five and Viktor died. They show the Careers splitting up and me heading under the bush. They show the fire starting at the edge of the lake then me, Ken, and Barbara looking at it separately. Then the circle encompassed the arena, turning everything outside to a roaring fire. Barbara burns to death and Ken is stabbed. We watch the final showdown between Mason and I. Then the Anthem howls in the auditorium along with the cheers of the audience. Caesar stands up holding my arm, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games, Pax Cronin!" he yells as we both stand up.

The audience cheers and the Anthem fades, but the only thing that I can think of is: "Did Caleb think I killed Clair?"


	24. Chapter 24: Victorious

Chapter 24: victorious

After the interview and re-watching the Games I am taken to the front of the President's Mansion where the Tribute Parade took place. I remember how the last time I was here I was in my parade outfit, top-hat spewing with smoke. The street is filled to the brim with Capitol citizens, going berserk with my appearance, I am directed to sit on a throne and in front of me is the President's podium, decorated delicately with the Capitol seal.

After five minutes of cheering the Anthem plays and President Snow appears. He speaks in his powerful voice, "Welcome, welcome citizens of Panem! And congratulations to our Victor, Pax Cronin!" he booms, the audience cheers. "Today, we descend on the Capitol to watch this brave tribute be crowned a Victor."

I smile; the word brave is not what I would use to describe myself. "Pax, if you would." The President says turning to me.

I stand up and he carries the Victor crown it looks like two golden laurel wreath on top of each other. As he gets close enough I can smell a heavy perfume, I look to his breast pocket and I see his trademark genetically enhanced white rose. I smell the hint of blood also. When he gets close enough he places the crown on top of my head, I can feel the metal circle on my head. He leans in to me, "You gave your district a lot of hope this year." He whispers

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear," I whisper to him as he fixes the crown.

"Hm," he sounds, "indeed it is."

The crowd cheers as President Snow leads me in front of the podium and I raise my right hand triumphantly. The crowd begins to chant, "Victory!"

I am victorious.

After the crowning I am rushed through the long, twisting halls of the mansion and I am taken into a small white room with two chairs facing each other. The Peacekeeper leading me directs me to sit down; I do in the chair facing the door. The room is empty, void of any color, or life as it may. The light from the room seems to come from all around, not just one bulb.

The knob jiggles and then the door is opened. Immediately I know who it is, President Snow. The scent of his rose is overwhelming, I feel like I'm going to pass out. He emerges from the hall and into the room and he takes a seat in front of me, "Pax," he booms.

"Mr. President," my voice sounds weak compared to his.

"Pax I would like to send my most sincere congratulations on winning the Hunger Games." He says getting comfortable on the chair.

I nod as he continues, "But, just because you win, does not mean you are out of the Games."

I chuckle, expecting this to be a joke, but my laughter is received coldly, "You can't be serious." I say. I've defied the odds and I've survived the Hunger Games, found love along the way, and lived to tell you now, anything after this better be that my house in the Victor's Village isn't ready.

Snow looks serious and stares at me with his deep eyes, "Victors are never done playing Games, Pax. You can ask your mentor, Luis, he knows what I'm talking about."

What is he talking about? What does Luis know that I don't? Probably a lot now that I think about it. It seems that in the Capitol, secrets make up 90% of conversations. All of Panem s just a big secret. One that I'm not supposed to know about.

President Snow hands me a slip of paper, "On here is the date of your launch for the Victory Tour. You'll go to all of the districts, skipping your own for the end. You will then return to the Capitol, here you will go to a house of one of my supporters, his daughter is a big fan of yours."

Look at the paper then look up, "She is?"

"Yes," he replies, "if for any reason you do not do this, well let's say, you'll miss your family."

Miss my family? What could that mean? He wouldn't kill my family if I didn't go to that girl's house, would he?

A Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me out he leads me onto the station that I had arrived in the Capitol just weeks earlier. The station is lined with the colorful Capitol citizens. As I board the train they all cheer and wave as the train moves into the darkness of Panem, I flop down on the silver couch and sigh a sigh of relief. I'm finally out of the Capitol and on my way home.

Luis comes in from another car and sits on a barstool, "Did you enjoy your talk with Snow?"

"Now that you mention it, no I didn't. He's making me go to some girl's house when I finish the Victory Tour." I say.

Luis looks stunned, "No, he couldn't have your so young!"

"What?" I ask, "I have to go to his supporter's house, he has a daughter who's a big fan."

"Oh, good I thought it was something different." Luis says, I don't want to know what else he had thought.

"Do you have any ideas on who it could be?" I ask

"Only one person," he says as I wait impatiently, "Fredrick Pembroke, Snow's main supporter."

Pembroke, that name reminds me of something. That girl! Darling Pembroke! She had run to the stage during the interview tonight! I look at the clock it reads 1:00am, fine last night. "Luis, she was that girl who had to be escorted out!" I say

He nods, "It was."

Penelope then joins us along with the stylist and the escort, "Excuse us boys! We were just powdering our noses!" She says in a Capitol-like voice, high and tight. The stylist smirks while the escort giggles.

She walks over to me, holding out her hand, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Aphrodite Morrissey." Her hair has changed; it's now a light pink with streaks of baby blue. Her outfit matches. I shake her hand, "Pax Cronin," I say

She smiles, "I am so honored to be the escort for six!" she says happily.

Luis chuckles, "You might be the first! I remember when Xavier first started he wouldn't stop complaining about how 'dirty' District 6 is!"

"Dirty?!" Penelope howls, "That's outrageous!"

"I have to agree, District 6 is VERY clean compared to twelve or eleven!" Aphrodite says shivering when she thinks about the filth, "District 6 has paved roads!"

"If I remember clearly from my Victory Tour: Districts 8 and lower were pretty clean!" Luis says

"As long as I'm concerned every district except 1, 2, and 4 are filthy! I don't even know why I'm on this train!" She complains

"Because we need you for when we arrive!" the Aphrodite squeaks, "For the picture of all of us together! Everyone will see it!"  
"Everyone?" asks the stylist, Aphrodite nods smiling, "Fine I'll 'act' like I'm enjoying myself."  
I smirk, "Should we all go to bed?" I ask.

The stylist leaves once I suggest it; I shrug and head off to bed. As I hit the bed I realize just how tired I really am. Once my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

Surprising I have the dream with Rom and bird, this time it's Gear, he's asking what kind of bird it is, just like Rom he asks it over and over. I heard when I was younger that you dream of the last thing in your mind when you fall asleep, but I wasn't even thinking of Gear, let alone that incident.

When I wake up the sun of District 6 is shining through a window in my cabin. I inhale deeply to contain my excitement of finally returning home.


	25. Chapter 25: Returning Home

Chapter 25: returning home

I stare at the paneled ceiling anxiously waiting for a knock at the door. In a matter of hours, I'll be out of the Capitol's grasp for six months. I shake in excitement. I look to the clock on the wall, 7:30, my standard. I reach up and feel the paneled walls of the cabin; they're smooth like a man-made wood, nothing that's natural. But who am I to comment about them? I'm just the boy Victor from District 6.

Excited about going home I speed walk to the living car where Penelope is sitting with a paint set in her hands, and a brush. She paints her hand as she greets me, "Pax!" she sings, "Pax the," she pauses, "back!"

"Oh gosh not another morphling high!" the stylist says angrily, "I just did your makeup!"

"Oh get off, crazy lady!" she yells, still trying to sing my name with rhyming words, "Pax! Get her off of me!" she stops, "Pax, sack."

Oh jeez, does this happen when you're high on morphling? I've never seen Gear like this! Luis storms in the room in a white suit, "Lareina!" He yells to the stylist, "Leave her alone!"

"Gah! Fine!" She yells leaving Penelope who smiles wickedly, "But if SHE gets accused of morphling abuse don't come crying to me!"

She storms out of the room grabbing my hand and pulling me through the train, past my cabin and back to the make-up car. She strips me bare and her assistants wash what dirt was left on me off of my body they begin to talk, "So, how has life been only buying four pairs of shoes a week?" asks an assistant.

"Shut up Margo!" she yells back, shampooing my scalp, I feel her hand tense up as she does it.

"How has been changing your look every two weeks?" giggles another.

"Chari stop! I thought we were friends!?" she sounds hurt.

The assistants continue to laugh and whisper jokes to one another. The stylist brings in my outfit, an exact replica to Luis's down to the thread. But I have a cobalt blue tie and he has a red one. They comb my dirty blonde hair to look straight but with little curls, for a natural look. The suit was to show my purity. I don't know how I could be called "pure," I've killed five people. But my district won't care; since I won they get food and a huge celebration when I return from the Victory Tour.

"Ok Paxy-poo you're all done!" says the assistant Chari.

Paxy-poo? How many people are going to call me that? As they lower the chair I rush back to the living car. I notice the door is open to the station, I dare to peek through the door and I see a canvas that leads to the Hall of Justice a Peacekeeper comes from behind, "Ready to go Mr. Cronin?"

I glance back at the train car, "Of course."

The Peacekeeper calls over three more Peacekeepers, they encircle me. The first Peacekeeper flips open a communicator, "The Owl has left the train, I repeat the Owl has left the train."

I am the Owl. What a strange name, shouldn't I be "Victor," or something else of that nature? I don't mind, I'm actually very nervous for my spectacular return to six. I can't help but think of the possibilities, Rom standing off stage, my mother by his side, holding him back from running out and tackling me.

But not in my mind is Gear, why should I think of him? Probably off smoking somewhere, with his "friends." I remember the deal I made with him, while I was gone, he would stop doing morphling. Has he kept this promise? Has he just forgotten about it? All of this I will find out in a matter of minutes, seconds if I'm lucky.

The Peacekeepers form a square around me and they lead me through the canvased hall. As I get closer I can hear the cheers from the stage that has been set up for my return. They take a sharp turn to the left, off stage, the stylist quickly runs over with my Victor's Crown and replaces my top-hat with the crown, "What was I thinking!?" she yells to herself.

The Anthem beings to fill the town square, I feel my nerves creep up on me. In a minute, I will be in the arms of my family, once again. But then, in that minute, I'll learn of what happened to Gear. My heart pounds like it did before the Bloodbath, I shake violently. I see the stylist make her debut in District 6, she receives OK applause, next is Aphrodite, she receives less than OK applause, maybe because she is going to pick more tributes. My leg turns to jelly as Luis steps out, holding Penelope's hand, this is strange to me, they usually only let the mentor, then again, Penelope's been a mentor to me too. Someone grabs my arm and leads me to the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the beautiful District 6, your victor, Pax Cronin!" says Claudius Templesmith's voice as I walk out, waving to my District. The applause I get is deafening, I want to cover my ears but I can't. I happily cheer along with them, throwing my arms up in celebration: District 6 has her Victor, and it's me. I don't know where to go for a split second until I feel a small body with skinny arms wrap around me, almost tackling me to the ground. I smile and the crowd cheers as I find the black, haired Rom, his arms wrapped around my waist.

I begin to tear up as he buries his face into my side. My mom comes over from behind the curtain and begins to sob as she hugs me, the crowd cheers continuously and loudly as we embrace. I turn to her and mouth the words, "Where's Gear!?"

Her smile turns sour as she looks out into the crowd. I follow, Gear is nowhere to be seen.

End of Book 1

**Wow I can't believe this is done! I have to say this is my FAVORITE story that I have writen on this site! It's a bitter sweet good-bye but as the ending says there WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'm already working on it! **

**Acknowlegments:**

**My sister, Lavendor Abalone who read the story before it was posted, and who stood by the story always! My loving Pax Pals: newbie11, nb1998, FireJayGames, and Cotix14! May the odds be ever in your favor for the Pax Games! Also to ALL of the authors of the Blood Dreams! I recommend checking it out, it's simply amazing. Also to EVERYONE reading this! That means you've stuck with me through the long updates and every now and then not even updating! **

**THank you so much for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
